Tightrope
by Lets-Be-Bastet
Summary: Una amistad de años queda en la cuerda floja cuando un embarazo inesperado sea el resultado de una noche de despecho, alcohol y malos cálculos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**tuve problemas con el primer intento de subir el capitulo pero espero que esta vez no existan inconvenientes. **

**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, pero el contenido y trama son 100% mios.**

**Las referencias utulizadas son netamente propiedad de su creador.**

**sin más que decir, empecemos.**

* * *

Tenía el nudo en la garganta desde el momento en que se levantó de la cama, la energía que usualmente la despertaba no era la misma de siempre y el apetito se tardaba en llegar más de lo normal.

-Ha de ser que me vendrá- dijo Elsa para sí misma en la oscuridad

Caminó de manera pesada al baño, tenía la necesidad de estar despierta para su primera clase. Solo el olor de la pasta dental desencadenó una gran arcada que logró detener antes de que se prolongase a una evacuación brusca hacia el WC; prefirió lavarse únicamente con agua.

-Quizá nuevamente caí en un resfriado- Tocó su frente en busca de algún cambio en sus parámetros normales de temperatura

El otoño se hacía oficialmente presente, las mañanas estaban heladas y se vio en la obligación de usar jeans en vez de los vestidos que tanto le gustaban. No importaba realmente para ella, pero sabía que a la tarde tendría las piernas sudando

Camino hacia la habitación en frente de la suya, tocó la puerta sin respuesta y decidió simplemente entrar.

-Despierta, son las 7 de la mañana- Dijo moviendo el bulto bajo la ropa de cama- Llegaras tarde a tu clase

-Voy- se escuchó una voz masculina y ronca- no sonó mi alarma

-Debes dejar de dormirte tarde Jack- La rubia se levantó

Antes de salir de la habitación encendió la luz, dejó la cafetera encendida y escapó antes de que el olor le produjera algún otro tipo de malestar estomacal. Miró su bicicleta en el estacionamiento del edificio, pero no tenía ganas de pedalear los 10 kilómetros hasta la universidad.

Decidió esperar el bus en lo que revisaba su celular.

PUNZIE

_Elsa! Recuerda mi fiesta de compromiso este sábado, aun no confirmas_

Mierda había olvidado por completo que tenía tal magnitud de evento este fin de semana. Conducir 5 horas a su ciudad era un panorama poco agradable pero necesario por el amor que le tenía a su prima. "_confirmo, nos vemos_" Ni siquiera tenía el estúpido vestido blanco para la ceremonia, pero tenía aun dos días para conseguirlo.

Llegó al campus con suficiente tiempo para devolver un libro, escoger asiento y dormitar diez minutos antes de que llegara su profesor. Hacia una semana había perdido una semana casi completa de clases por una amigdalitis bacteriana y ahora estaba el susto de volver a enfermarse por el cambio de temporada.

-Hola Arendelle, llegó Jack?- La voz le era familiar

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero podía reconocer el tono chillón de Tooth cuando preguntaba por su compañero de departamento.

-Oh my god, te ves horrible- Exclamó la ojimorada cuando Elsa la miró

-Pasa regularmente que uno tiene ojeras cuando realmente estudia- contestó dejando callada a la chica- Desperté a Jack, ni idea si irá a venir hoy

La presencia de Tooth molestaba de sobremanera a la rubia, era obsesiva con Jack. Dilatar la presencia de ella era peor que tocar las gomas de mascar bajo una mesa. Odiaba sus ojos morados, su cabello castaño y los aretes de plumas que estaban muy pasados de moda; pero eran compañeras de universidad y hasta que alguna de las dos se graduase seguirían viéndose. El paso rápido y rítmico de la estudiante de odontología retumbaba en las paredes.

La clase fue rápida, llena de apuntes e información. Debía cambiar de salón rápido pero se divirtió al ver como en el patio Tooth era nuevamente ignorada por el peliblanco "bien por ti Jack, viniste a clases"

JACK

_Si me sigues mirando por la ventana TÚ llegaras tarde a clases_

ELSA

_Estaba divirtiéndome_

El último mensaje le revolvió el estómago, un cosquilleo extraño. Caminó a paso firme, esperando no encontrárselo por el pasillo o la avergonzaría como siempre.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, mucha información para procesar le había abierto el apetito pero el olor del casino no era el mejor. Prefirió ir fuera por unas papas o alguna hamburguesa.

JACK

_Auxilio ¿puedo entrar a tu clase? La loca me está buscando_

ELSA

_Solo no hagas nada raro_

De vuelta en la universidad sentía como alguien la seguía raudo y veloz, esquivando las personas que llenaban los pasillos.

-Elsa! –gritó el albino

La rubia paró en seco al escuchar su nombre con la voz de Jack, se imaginaba que sería otra persona. Con un brazo en su cintura la llevó a su salón, esperaba algo más vergonzoso como un "bésame, amor mío" o una nalgada sonora. Común de Jack, nada que le molestara mucho pero la hacía sonrojar como los demás la veían.

El salón se llenó de a poco, dejando a Jack como el único hombre en la clase

-No me avisaste que esta clase era solo público femenino- Comentó Jack en voz baja

-Estudio para ser matrona Jack, históricamente es predominante la mujer en esta área- contestó la rubia al mismo tono

Rieron en voz baja y Elsa volvió a atender su clase, su tranquilidad se destruyó completamente sólo con una frase de su profesor "_entonces… si vomita la pastilla anticonceptiva antes de 3 horas el efecto no es el mismo, puede verse potencialmente disminuido_"

El corazón se le aceleró, en un momento sintió presión en la cabeza, seguramente palideció más de lo normal "Tranquila Elsa, aún quedan algunos días antes de tu periodo" No logró seguir escribiendo, después se conseguiría los apuntes. Creyó que nadie lo notaria hasta que Jack acarició su muslo y le entregó un dulce de leche

-Sé que no desayunaste- susurró, haciendo más una mímica que una frase real

Finalizando la clase caminaron a la camioneta de Jack, el albino preguntó a la rubia si quería conducir ella pero obtuvo un leve gesto de negación por la rubia. El camino fue silencioso, Jack intentaba sacar a su amiga de su trance

-Elsa!- trató nuevamente- Elsa?...

-Mm?- respondió la rubia mirándolo levemente

Fue lo único que consiguió sacar de sus labios, comprendía netamente el estado de Elsa. El también había quedado estupefacto con la frase; había olvidado completamente el tiempo de absorción de los anticonceptivos, a pesar de haberlo estudiado el año anterior.

Solo suponía que la responsabilidad de Elsa hace tres semanas era suficiente, pasó por alto la intoxicación por salmón que tuvo… y la acción que tuvo al principio del año escolar.

* * *

**Nos leemos en un próximo capitulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia, contiene lemmon**

* * *

Esa mirada le rompió por dentro, la conocía demasiado.

-Forever21, H&M, Zara?- preguntó con la mayor naturalidad posible

**_Tres semanas antes_**

El calor aún era sofocante por las tardes, y el calor tenia a Jack desesperado porque el quitarse la polera funcionase. El golpe de la puerta principal al cerrarse preocupo inmediatamente al albino

-Elsa? Eres tú?- Preguntó llegando a la cocina

Desde la mesa podía ver como Elsa se apoyaba y poco a poco se sentaba en el suelo.

-Hans me está engañando- Las palabras fueron escupidas con rabia por la rubia

Ni siquiera una lágrima poseía la suficiente fuerza para correr por los ojos y mejillas de Elsa. Se veía la rabia en sus ojos, en como recorría a Jack con la mirada; nadie en el planeta podría decir que él no estaba en su mejor momento. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba, su amigo caminaba hacia ella para tomarla y sentarla en la encimera de la cocina, sus caras estaban a la misma altura.

-Y, que quieres hacer?- sonrió Jack

Puso sus frentes juntas, sabía que a Elsa le causaba risa el hecho de verse con un solo ojo como un ciclope. Ante la pequeña risa de su compañera de departamento supo que había logrado el objetivo de disipar un poco el enojo

-No te enojes por hombres estúpidos, fue solo un mes con ¿cuatro días?- argumentó el albino

-Tres…- respondió la rubia- Debí de dejarlo cuando ustedes me advirtieron

-Eres terca, como una mula- sonrió- Entonces que hacemos?

Elsa lo miró, sabía exactamente que quería, pero necesitaba una forma creativa de decirlo.

-Llévame donde conoces chicas lindas- Pero no llegó ninguna buena idea

-Entonces debemos quedarnos en casa, la más bonita esta en frente mío-

Le encantaba sonrojarla, pero esta vez, solo quería abrazarla y que le perdonase tal magnitud de estupidez que dijo.

-Ponte lo que te regalé para tu cumpleaños- la bajó de la encimera- quiero que vayas _a romper la discoteca_

-No cantes en medio de una frase- Elsa sonrió y caminó a su habitación

El body negro de encaje favorecía sus pechos; se veían más grandes de lo que eran en la normalidad. No podía evitar verse un poco más delgada, pues había estado enferma del estómago unos días antes. Jeans negros y una chaqueta de mezclilla, zapatillas para estar cómoda. Soltó su cabello dejando sus ondas naturales caer armoniosamente por su espalda. Se amaba, esta noche se amaba mucho más que cualquier otro día.

-Estás lista?- tocaron la puerta

-Estoy hermosa-respondió saliendo de la habitación

-Dios mío, Elsa- Quedó atónito

Cualquier persona podía ver como las glándulas salivales de Jack producían una cantidad exuberante de líquido, tragó suavemente queriendo quitar de su mente la imagen de su amiga como nunca la había visto antes.

-El silencio es el mejor piropo que puedes otorgarme- sonrió caminando a la entrada

-No sabía que podías verte así-

Era demasiado tarde para que Elsa lo escuchara, ya estaba bajando por las escaleras cuando el comentario logro salir de la boca del albino.

El uber estaba fuera del departamento esperándolos "ebrio pero nunca estúpido" comentó Elsa al subirse Jack al automóvil. El camino fue rápido hasta el centro de la cuidad para ser un día viernes a las diez de la noche.

La muscia se escuchaba como un pulso constante desde fuera, la fila era eterna y pocos entraban.

-Hola bill, cómo estás?- jack saludó a un guardia- Hoy vine con mi mejor amiga por su corazón roto ¿habrá alguna solución dentro del club?

-Hola Frost, eso debes averiguarlo dentro - dijo el grandulón dejando entrar a Jack su acompañante

El constante boom de la música movía cada gota de líquido dentro de los cuerpos de la gente, se sentía como si el palpitar del corazón fuera comandado al ritmo de cada beat. El camino fue comandado por Jack, netamente a la barra. Tequila para comenzar la noche, tres cortos para cada uno.

-Quieres matarme?- protesto Elsa en voz extremadamente alta

-Quiero encender esas caderas- entregó un vaso el albino- Por mi mejor amiga, mi primer beso, mi primera vez, mi primer todo

El choque de los vasos, el limón, la sal, la música. ¿Aun recuerdas todo eso? Elsa y Jack siempre habían sido confidentes en sus primeras experiencias, pero que la guardara en un lugar especial conmovió el corazón de la reina del hielo.

Segundo shot y tercero, la pista de baile los llamaba. El calor surgía de sus estómagos, subía por sus gargantas y el corear cada canción era fuego pasando por sus labios. _Mujer tan bella, yo con una botella_, Jack no pretendía despegarse de su amiga, se veía demasiado linda como para que cualquiera quisiera pasarse de listo. Elsa lo epnsó para mejor, se sentía confiada con su mejor amigo bailando con ella.

_Préndeme la bocina que estamo' instalao' en el bar de la esquina_ Cuerpos cerca, la noche avanzaba, y el club no daba para más espacio. La rubia se vio obligada a girar su cuerpo quedando de espaldas al abdomen de jack, no sabía si eran los otros tragos que habían tomado de vodka, ron, gin. Era como una competencia de beber, nada que Elsa no pudiera ganar o igualar.

Sintió como una mano tomaba su cintura y bajaba sigilosamente hasta su muslo, conocía el tamaño, la fuerza y sabía que las señales que le estaba entregando su compañero de baile serían totalmente correspondidas al llegar a casa o en el baño del club. Guio la otra mano del albino a su cintura, movía sus caderas rozando la entrepierna de su amigo.

La noche avanzó en pequeños roces y señales, ambos sabían lo que querían.

Uber, casa, 5:53am. Bastó un pie dentro del apartamento para que jack atrapara los labios de elsa en un beso. A estas alturas ambos se sentían extremadamente mareados y llegar a la habitación seria un desafío que ninguno de los dos quería correr

Elsa deslizó sus manos sacando la chaqueta de Jack y sus propias zapatillas en el mismo momento. Cuando este comenzó a besar su cuello, Elsa aprovecho de desabrochar el cinturón y el pantalón del peliblanco. No pudo evitar gemir cuando en el sillón de la sala, este la apoyo para sacarle los jeans, y deposito varios besos en sus pechos.

-No sé cómo sacarte esta cosa- comento Jack descifrando los broches del body- Pero así te vez perfecta.

No más juego previo pedía, ambos estaban esperando a por la verdadera acción. Jack bajó sus pantalones dejando su miembro listo y dispuesto para entrar en Elsa.

-Basta de juegos Jack- Exigió Elsa agitada

Lo besó, una, dos, diez veces. Ambos cayeron a la alfombra de la sala, con cuidado Jack movió la parte baja de la prenda de la rubia y se dispuso a entrar. Fue un movimiento lento, ambos disfrutaron cada segundo que duró. Poco a poco se convirtió en uno más rítmico, continuo, agotador.

Con la luz que quería colarse por la ventana el albino podía disfrutar del movimiento circular que tenían los pechos de Elsa. Una pequeña pausa por aire de Jack le dejó el tiempo suficiente a Elsa para dejarlo bajo de ella y empezar a comandar en la situación.

-Me iré demasiado rápido si estás arriba- Discutió Jack, casi gimiendo

-Entonces tendremos que comprar otra alfombra- sonrió maliciosa

Sabía exactamente como moverse, muchas veces había escuchado a Jack como sus conquistas hacían que tuviera que cambiar de posición para no irse. Pero esta vez ella mandaba se negaba rotundamente a tener un orgasmo antes que Jack.

-Me voy a ir- Fue casi un susurro antes del gemido casi gutural de Jack

Fue el indicador para que Elsa dejara correr el calor casi eléctrico de su propio orgasmo a través de su cuerpo.

-Eres el mejor- Depositó un beso en la mejilla de Jack antes de levantarse- Necesito orinar

-Odio eso- dijo el peliblanco antes de mirarla caminar al baño

**_Ahora, en la camioneta_**

Elsa dudó un momento de su respuesta

-Creo que Forever21 tiene una colección de vestidos blancos, si es que aún no la han cambiado- respondió la rubia

Al bajar del auto a Jack le pesaba cada paso más que el otro, la ansiedad de preguntarle si sospechaba de algun embarazo o simplemente era el hecho de no haber comido durante todo el día. La interrumpió al ir a comprar su almuerzo para escapar de Tooth y ahora la estaba llevando sólo con un dulce de leche en el estomago a comprar

-Elsa, comiste?- Preguntó alcanzándola en el estacionamiento-Digo además del dulce que te di

-Si, alcancé a comprarme algo de comer- Dijo Elsa cancentrada en su paso-

-Qué comiste?- preguntó curioso, buscando distraerse

-Alcancé a comerme una hamburguesa, un batido de fresa, media lata de bebida- Alclaró su garganta- Un croissant, y un pote con frutas del casino de la universidad. No te limites a invitarme a almorzar, no es necesario

Después de esas declaraciones Jack no dudó en que no debía invitarla a comer. Pero Elsa odiaba el batido de fresa, no tomaba bebida hace más de un año y definitivamente JAMÁS comería una hamburguesa que no fuera hecha en casa.

Se sintió atrapado en la incertidumbre "su periodo debería de llegar el sábado antes de mediodía"

En la fiesta de compromiso…

* * *

**Bueno pipol, espero este segundo cap les haya gustado**

**nos leemos en el siguiente**


	3. Chapter 3

Llegar al fin de semana fue lo más lento de toda su existencia, después de la compra del vestido no tenían más tema de conversación además de que había de cenar. Pero el sábado por la mañana definitivamente ambos se sentían extraños

-Si partimos ahora deberíamos de estar llegando una o dos horas antes de la ceremonia, dependiendo del tráfico- Dijo Jack acomodando su celular en el GPS de la camioneta

-No es una ceremonia, es un almuerzo… o algo así- contestó Elsa

-Hoy no es el "sí, acepto"?-

-Noup-

Subieron los bolsos, el sol recientemente había iluminado las calles y el frio se desprendía del piso. Al subir al auto el olor a frituras de la noche anterior descompensó el estómago de Elsa, quiso bajar pero no quería preocupar a Jack, a pesar de estar a punto de ser dominada por su sistema digestivo se acurrucó en el asiento del copiloto.

-Dormiste mal?- pregunto Jack, Elsa asintió- Deben ser los nervios

Elsa volvió a asentir y se obligó a dormir al menos la mitad del camino; donde, por petición de Jack, debió seguir conduciendo ella. Se sintió mejor al tener otras cosas por la cual preocuparse, como no estrellarse con cualquier otro vehículo.

-Te dejaré en la casa de los padres de Eugene-suspiró Elsa- tengo que comprar algo antes de llegar a la casa de Rapunzel

-Qué debes comprar? Puedo acompañarte- sugirió el albino

Le tiritó la garganta, sabía que su periodo no tenía intención de bajar hoy. Pero era el último de sus placebos en la caja… no tuvo una verdadera excusa, eran las 12 del día. Compró un par de cosas y al estar Jack viendo un desodorante pidió a la cajera el test más económico que tuviera

-pago en efectivo, conserve el cambio- Guardó rauda en su bolso el test y apuró a su compañero- te esperaré en la camioneta

Jack miró como su amiga caminaba al vehículo de manera apresurada, él también estaba asustado de que sus sospechas se confirmasen. Chicles, cigarros, desodorante.

Los papeles se cambiaron y la primera en llegar fue Elsa a la casa de su prima, exactamente una hora antes de la ceremonia.

-Elsa! Llegaste- la recibió la rubia con el cabello tomado, una bata y muy bien maquillada.

-Punzie, te extrañé- Abrazó a su prima

Al pasar saludó a todos los demás. A su hermana, su madre, sus tías, estas últimas se fueron al rato para organizar la recepción de los invitados. Las recibieron con espumante rosa, Elsa solo le dio un sorbo mientras que Anna ya había terminado toda la copa.

Anna tenía 18 años, hace dos había sido madre de una niña junto a su novio Kristoff. Y ahí estaba, cabello rubio, ojos verdes. Traviesa como Anna pero con el inigualable amor por los animales de Kristoff.

-Hola pequeña Kitty, muchos meses sin ver a tu tía- se acercó Elsa a la niña

La pequeña la recibió con un gran abrazo, se subió a sus brazos y se negaba a soltarla

-Elsa, debes arreglarte- Argumentó la pelirroja

-Sólo cinco minutos más- Pidieron ambas rubias al unísono

Pasado el tiempo se puso su vestido blanco, una mezcla de un vestido corto con una capa de encaje largo que llegaba al suelo. Sandalias blancas, unos aretes pegados y un par de pulseras. En cambio todo rompía los estereotipos con el elegante vestido de Rapunzel, en tonos de lilas y morados, corte sirena. Cualquier estrella de cine habría envidiado tal prolijidad.

-Quedan solo 15 minutos- Dijo Rapunzel mirando su teléfono

En ese instante entró una de las empleadas de Rapunzel con bocadillos salados para las chicas. Elsa no pudo contener nuevamente sus ganas de vomitar, dejó a su sobrina en el sillón y corrió al baño más cercano a vaciar su desayuno.

-Eso yo lo conozco-Dijo Anna tras su hermana

Elsa solo se detuvo a mirar a su hermana, no había tenido la valentía de contarles sus sospechas acerca de… un inquilino en su útero. Pero no podía ocultarlo más, no podía disimular en la cara de su hermana y su prima, pidió el test que estaba en su bolso y con la mayor valentía que pudo lo hizo.

Las tres chicas en el baño, Anna mirando como lentamente se marcaba el test. Elsa tiritaba como si estuviera en la peor crisis de ansiedad de toda su vida, mordía sus nudillos

-Creo que no debemos esperar los tres minutos- comentó Rapunzel

-Elsa, esto está demasiado positivo-Anna miraba sorprendida el dispositivo plástico

Las manos de las tres estaban sudando, el silencio permitía escuchar el vibrar de la electricidad en el bombillo de la luz. Se detuvo el tiempo para Elsa, a solo minutos de la ceremonia se enteraba que estaba embarazada, que su mejor amigo era el papá y que ahora debía lidiar con el peso de que su hermana y prima sabían que pronto habría un bebé… o un aborto.

-Qué voy a hacer?- preguntó Elsa al borde de las lágrimas- Empiezo una pasantía en el hospital el lunes, Jack será interno el otro año

-JACK?- preguntaron las dos al unísono

En ese momento Elsa solo quería poder meterse al WC y tirar la cadena para nunca volver. Ahora no solo sabían del embarazo, sabían que Jack era el causante del 50% de esta situación y además su sobrina golpeaba la puerta para entrar

-Mami, estás ahí?- se escuchó la voz- Llegó un auto bonito

-Nos explicarás en el viaje- Dijo Rapunzel

-No hay nada que explicar, tuvimos sexo, nos descuidamos y aquí estoy- Dijo Elsa disgustada y alterada- Vamos Kitty, siéntate conmigo

Elsa se fue con su sobrina al automóvil, el viaje empezó silencioso. Pero una sola pregunta desató la guerra.

-Le dirás a Jack?- Dijo Anna

-Es difícil ocultar un embarazo viviendo en el mismo apartamento- respondió Elsa

-Por tus declaraciones pensé que abortarías misión-

-Aún no sé qué hacer Anna, ya es suficiente presión saberlo- Elsa esquivaba la mirada de su hermana

-Chicas, suficiente- pidió Rapunzel

-No es suficiente Rapunzel, mírala. Tiene 21 años, no es una niña y yo tuve más cojones que ella para asumir que iba a ser mamá- Dijo Anna enfurecida

-No dudo que tuvieras más cojones Anna, pero supiese pasados los 3 meses además Kristoff era, y aun, es tu novio. Jack trae a chicas cada fin de semana, muy pocas veces he visto las mismas caras por la mañana. Está en el final de su carrera de Medicina, ni siquiera sé si viviré con él el próximo año. O que tan buena será la idea para él, ni que tanto apoyo tendré para terminar los próximos dos años de universidad a cinco horas de mi familia- una lagrima quería salir- Fue una estupidez de ambos y ahora no sé qué tan graves sean las consecuencias. NI SIQUIERA FUE HECHO CON AMOR, fue pura lujuria y rabia… y alcohol

-Como si Jack no llevara su vida entera a tu lado. Ambos apoyándose mutuamente cada estupidez que han hecho, date cuenta Elsa, o eres más imbécil de lo que crees- Cortó Anna al llegar a la recepción- Ven Katherine, vamos a la fiesta.

Rapunzel frotó el brazo de Elsa "no llores, o todos preguntarán" susurró. Ambas caminaron hacia la entrada del salón en el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad.

-Damos la bienvenida a los futuros esposos Rapunzel y Eugene- Habló el animador

Mientras entraban en el salón, Elsa divisó a Jack a la distancia. Debían de sentarse en el mismo mesón. Ella sabía que no resistiría sentarse a su lado con tal magnitud de secreto. Atravesó entre la gente, encontrando a sus padres, excusándose que debía ir al baño con urgencia.

ELSA

_Puedes ir al jardín principal?_

JACK

_Claro, nos vemos ahí_

Le dolía el estómago, golpeaba la banca en la que estaban sentados con las uñas. Un árbol les protegía del sol; estando un clima donde a la luz directa te quemabas cual huevo frito y a la sombra hacia un frio húmedo, era notablemente preferible el resfriarse nuevamente.

-Te ves muy guapo con traje- dijo Elsa dentro del pánico

-Pareces una novia- Alagó Jack

-Tengo algo importante que comunicarte-

El silencio duró diez, veinte, miles de segundos. Hasta que…

-Estás embarazada- habló Jack

Elsa quedó totalmente en shock. Se preguntaba por qué lo sabía, para Jack su mirada lo dijo todo y no tuvo la necesidad de formular la pregunta

-Los anticonceptivos y tu intoxicación. Debí haberlo previsto- Dio un gran suspiro y volvió a hablar- Después las señales eran obvias, comes más porque tu cuerpo está produciendo hormonas y duermes más porque tu energía se gasta. Te da asco el jugo de naranja, cualquier cosa que salga del mar, el olor a papitas fritas y al parecer la comida salada en general- Sonrió- sobre todo me causó extrañeza que no pudieras usar la pasta dental

-_Cómo?- _ moduló Elsa

-Bien- Jack tomó una de las manos de Elsa- Creo que ambos tenemos la ansiedad por las nubes, estoy sudando en lugares que creí no se podía sudar pero…veremos que hacer bueno?

Elsa seguía congelada, solo movía sus ojos para ver a Jack.

-No quiero que estén sobre preocupados por ti, te hará mal y terminarás soltándole a todos que estás embarazada- Suspiró- Debes pensar en todas tus posibilidades, yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas… perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto

-Jack- Elsa logró sacar la voz- Fuimos ambos…

-Lo sé, pero es como si cargaras con todo tu y eso es injusto-

-Aún no sé qué hacer-

-Lo resolveremos llegando a casa, bueno?- Besó la frente de Elsa- No te dejes llevar por la ola de emociones de estos momentos

-Gracias- no pudo evitar abrazarlo- Gracias por estar siempre para todo

Realmente Jack tenía un huracán el doble de grande que Elsa. Que si no quisiera, que si quisiera, el internado, la pasantía de Elsa. El departamento demasiado pequeño para los tres, la distancia con su familia ¿Será hombre o mujer? ¿Qué palabra dirá primero? Pasó toda la ceremonia buscando respuestas que sólo el tiempo podía contestar

Lo único que pudo hacer para ayudar a controlar toda la situación para la rubia fue sacar los camarones de su plato antes de que vomitara en los centros de mesa, evitar que comiera demasiados chocolates del mesón de dulces y que le ofrecieran más champaña de la que ella pudiese rechazar.

-Creo que es hora de volver- Dijo Jack a la rubia que dormitaba en su hombro

-Sí, quiero volver a casa- Contestó la rubia- Anna ni siquiera me ha hablado

-Lo comprenderá después, ama demasiado a su hija como para pensar en que tú tengas conflictos con esto-

-yo también amo a Kitty pero no me ha dejado jugar con ella- su puchero se hizo demasiado notorio- Además ella no recuerda todas las noches de llanto que estuve con ella, dejando de lado todo

Jack suspiro, se sentía el mayor culpable por que su mejor amiga lo estuviese pasando tan mal en el evento. Quería devolver el tiempo y ponerse un maldito preservativo

-Vamos a despedirnos antes de que sea de noche cuando lleguemos a casa- Frotó la espalda de Elsa y la invitó a caminar con él

Despedirse fue lo más difícil, sus padres la abrazaron y pidieron que les hablara más a través del celular. Sus tías la notaban con un "aire distinto" con lo cual ambos se limitaban a sonreír y evadir. Rapunzel y Eugene los despidieron en la salida hacia los estacionamientos

-Hagas lo que hagas- Abrazó Rapunzel a Elsa y dijo a su oído- siempre estaré para ti. Te amo mucho

-Gracias- Elsa apretó un poco más su abrazo queriendo quedarse allí por los próximos nueve meses

El camino a casa se tornó oscuro. Luces de la carretera, pocos vehículos, nada de qué hablar.

* * *

**Hola gente!**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, mucho amor para todos**

**Nos leemos**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack había trabajado el día domingo, debía compensar el faltar el sábado. Era un trabajo agotador, podía llegar fácilmente a las 5 de la mañana los días que no habían problemas, y siempre encontraría su cama lista y dispuesta para ser ocupada, un vaso de agua y pastillas para el dolor muscular. Ser estudiantes del área de la salud en conjunto con su amiga hacia todo más ameno, pero se sentía presionado a preguntar como llevaba el tema de su concepción.

Tristemente no pudo encontrarla el lunes por la mañana, empezaría su pasantía en la maternidad del hospital universitario de su ciudad. Quizá cada vez la vería menos, la noche anterior se había colado en la habitación dándose la libertad de elegir el uniforme que debía de llevar ese día.

-Si se decide a conservarlo, pronto no entrará en esos uniformes- Sonrió al imaginarse esa pancita crecer

Ocho de la mañana y acababa de estacionar la camioneta. Antes de la pasantía Elsa debía ir a clases, no fue muy difícil encontrarla. Cual conejo en su madriguera, la rubia yacía con la cara prácticamente escondida en el WC de mujeres.

-Si quieres sobrevivir- Habló Jack hacia dentro del baño- Debes lavarte muy bien la cara y las manos después de vomitar

-Gracias por el recordatorio- Se escuchó antes de otra arcada

-Búscame después de clases, te llevaré a tu pasantía- Cerró la puerta antes de la respuesta de la rubia

Cambiarse a su uniforme clínico dentro del auto fue lo más certero después de haber perdido tiempo comiendo. Quedaban solo 15 minutos para entrar y el albino fue capaz de llegar en 10.

-Bueno, al menos no tendré que pensar en abortar si es que tú matas al bebé antes- comentó Elsa desabrochándose su cinturón

-El otro auto hizo mal la maniobra- Discutió el chofer

-El otro auto iba a una velocidad permitida- Lanzó un beso al aire y cerró la puerta- Gracias

La palabra le rondó por la cabeza hasta llegar a su puesto en recepción de ingresos.

-Son las dos de la tarde, estaré aquí hasta las ocho- Habló en voz baja

-Nunca saldrás exactamente a las ocho- Contestó otra chica

Elsa miró hacia atrás de ella, una muchacha de un año superior a Elsa. Mérida, la peor pesadilla para cualquier persona que quisiera desafiarla en el ámbito deportivo, hija del entrenador de rugby de la universidad. Intimidaba cualquiera, pero en esos momentos se veía extremadamente simpática.

-Y tampoco creas que sólo harás ingresos. Eres carne nueva- Volvió a hablar sentándose al lado de Elsa- Sabes poner vías venosas?- Elsa asintió- Preparar sueros?- Elsa volvió a asentir

Después de un cuestionario eterno lo único que detuvo las preguntas de Mérida fue la entrada de una madre en trabajo de parto.

-Y creo que esta será tu primera experiencia- Se levantó- Por sus quejas viene en expulsivo

Ante tal declaración Elsa recibió la carpeta de embarazo. Ingreso rápidamente a la gestante, habilitó un box y llamó al personal necesario a la sala de partos. Pedía por favor que todo lo que hizo hubiera estado perfecto.

-Arendelle, eres un dios de la rapidez. Pero para la próxima, ayúdame a traer la silla de ruedas. Casi no llegamos a la sala de parto con ese bebé dentro-

-Gracias- Aclaró su garganta- Mérida, que es lo que tengo que hacer yo aquí?

-Básicamente recibir a le gente, ayudar si las enfermeras no dan abasto, cuidar la neonatología en casos de urgencia y conservar la calma- Suspiró- Si consigues la pasantía el próximo año atenderás partos y podrás hacer algo más que la atención inmediata del recién nacido, mudar prematuros entre otras cosas

La información le daba vueltas en la cabeza, y apenas llevaba 48 minutos en recepción.

Pasando las horas recibiendo mujeres por distintas urgencias referentes a sus estados de gravidez la rubia se sentía incomoda, había corrido varias veces desde la recepción a algún box a poner sueros o preparar vías venosas.

-Ocho treinta querida, eres libre- Mérida tocó el hombro de Elsa- haz demostrado ser una muy buena pasante

-Gracias Mer- Elsa estaba agotada

Recogió sus cosas antes de escuchar el sonido de parto.

-Ven conmigo, pediré que entres a este parto- propuso la pelinaranja

No era una pregunta, la llevó a través de los pasillos siguiendo detrás a la futura madre. Preparándose para recibir a ese bebé a Elsa se le aceleraban las pulsaciones, le cosquilleaba atrás de la nuca y en su bajo vientre.

"_Respire, y cuando sienta deseos de pujar hágalo con todas sus fuerzas"_ Escuchaba como una mujer adulta, y al parecer muy experta, lideraba el parto. No tardó mucho, menos de lo que cualquier novato pensaría.

El llanto del bebé llenó el lugar. Y sin esperarlo Elsa tuvo que entrar en acción

-signos vitales del bebé arendelle- Ordenó Mérida

En apego inmediato veía como tan mamíferos son los humanos. La búsqueda del pezón por parte del bebé, la madre protegiendo a su cría del peligro (que imaginario o no, para la madre era real) el tiempo se hizo más lento por un segundo, donde al reaccionar rápidamente tomó los signos vitales y registró. Un parto y bebé perfecto, un alumbramiento de placenta integra, miles de conocimientos académicos puestos en práctica y miles de sentimientos encontrados palpitando en su sistema nervioso.

Con el uniforme salpicado de líquido amniótico, millium sebáceo, lágrimas de mamá. Elsa se dispuso a pedir un uber hacia su casa.

-Son las diez de la noche Elsa, querías vivir ahí para siempre?- Escuchó desde un auto familiar

-Hola Jack- Sonrió

-Ven sube- Abrió la puerta desde dentro- Estuve dos horas esperando, sabes cuánto saldrá el estacionamiento?

-Desde las nueve es gratis estúpido- Argumento Elsa

-Cuéntame qué tal tu día- Dijo Jack poniéndose en marcha

-Agotador- Un gran suspiró salió de Elsa- Tengo más dudas que antes

Jack sabía exactamente a que se refería su amiga

-Aun tienes varias semanas para decidirte-

Exactamente, tenía varias semanas. Pero no sabía cuanto tenía exactamente para su cuenta regresiva, así que el viernes pidió una hora para su ginecólogo.

Los días no demoraban en pasar, entre las clases y el hospital no tenía siquiera tiempo para respirar tranquila. Disimulaba sus nauseas al olor de las máquinas de café con idas al baño o pidiendo a Mérida cualquier tipo de misión, y en clases resistía todo lo que podía a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Jack, después de clases voy a salir, no me esperes- Pidió la rubia en la mañana antes de salir

El camino era frio, cada vez más, le agradaba el clima de las mañanas de esta época. Perdió la batalla en clases, durmió mejor que cualquier otra noche de su vida, pero perdió materia importante.

-Arendelle- Escuchó en el pasillo

Se escabulló como pudo de Tooth, no tenía ganas de verla ni escucharla. Tenía cita en el medico, no había chance de pararse a escuchar a Tooth y sus estupideces para Jack.

Ya en la consulta esperó paciente a que la atendieran. Su doctor era joven, sabía qué hace poco había terminado su especialidad en ginecología, tenía cara de bebé, no más de 30 años pero definitivamente parecía de 15… fecha de ultima regla, peso, talla, _"yo no apoyo el aborto, si abren las piernas que se hagan cargo"_, ecografía (que por supuesto no hacia porque era un gran inepto) nota mental de Elsa *cambiar de ginecólogo… RAPIDO*

PAPÁ LLAMANDO

-Hola papá! Cómo estás?- Saludó anímicamente

-Bien hija- contesto el patriarca arendelle- que tal tus estudios?

-Muy bien papá, llevo una semana de pasantía y ha sido excelente

-Hija, tengo una duda- Interrumpió el papá de Elsa- Sabes que kitty está en la guardería de mi trabajo y sus profesoras me comentaron que está diciendo que su tía Elsa está embarazada y va a "abortar misión"

Todo el pánico que no había pensado en aparecer los últimos días llegó en forma de huracán al corazón de Elsa

-Papá verás- comenzó Elsa antes de ser interrumpida por el alto parlante

"_Elsa de Arendelle por favor pase a ecografía, Elsa de Arendelle a ecografía"_ El pánico la llevó a cortar la llamada y apagar su teléfono. Hasta sus pestañas tiritaban y el borde de sus uñas se marcaba en sus palmas, le palpitaban los oídos y su respiración se hizo rápida, profunda.

-Elsa, un gusto, hoy seré tu ecografía- habló una mujer de unos 40 y tantos años- esta ecografía es a través de tu vagina, con tu fecha de último periodo no podemos distinguir bien en una ecografía abdominal en caso de ser muy pequeño el embrión.

-Okey- Soltó Elsa nerviosa

-No duele, por favor desvístete de la cintura hacia abajo- la doctora apunto un pequeño baño en la habitación- Puedes usar la bata desechable que está dentro

Nada podía tranquilizar a Elsa en estos momentos. Quizá un anestésico, un golpe de morfina directamente a la vena. Se recostó en la camilla con las piernas abiertas

-Aquí vamos- La doctora introdujo el ecógrafo en Elsa- Paredes del útero bien, está posicionado en la cara posterior. Mide menos de un milímetro, sin presencia aun de ningún tipo de estructura como corazón. No son más de cinco semanas de embarazo, según tu fecha esto está correcto- Paró la grabación- sugiero una ecografía en dos semanas más para ver si se formó el corazón y es viable, son semanas cruciales para todas tus decisiones querida

Elsa aun miraba la pantalla, aquella criatura era solo un punto negro en la ecografía, aun nada con real vida. Se sentía como si fuera una broma ¿menos de un milímetro? Era como si toda la información de la universidad se hubiera quedado fuera de la consulta. Tenía 7 semanas de rigor, un mes y medio. Hasta poco antes de la navidad

-Si doctora- Dijo Elsa saliendo de la consulta

Caminó en modo zombie, no tomó el bus hasta que los pies le dolieron. Tenía una encrucijada cada vez más grande en la cabeza, en dos semanas más tendría formada una estructura similar a un corazón. Podría escuchar los latidos de algo que no sabía si quería… o quizá la duda no era esa, quizá era algo más como ¿Seré capaz o seré lo suficientemente buena?

No estaba preparada, eso era obvio. Pero estaba aún menos preparada para rechazar algo que, en parte, ya quería ver crecer.

* * *

**Hola gente!**

**gracias por sus comentarios, por sus lecturas silenciosas.**

**Mucho amor y éxito para ustedes, los quiero**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente!**

**Nuevo capitulo, lo siento la demora. Les amo **

* * *

Era difícil ocultar su ansiedad, se sentía como si el mundo conspirase contra ella. Resfrío, intoxicación, embarazo, dilemas morales y emocionales. Ni siquiera Jack se quería acercar a ella por miedo de perder un ojo.

Mientras el albino había tenido que evadir cada una de las llamadas del papá de Elsa pidiendo una explicación de por qué su hija se había hecho una ecografía y si tenía que ver con un embarazo por parte de su hija. Estaba abrumado, en alguna otra ocasión habría podido tener relaciones con su compañera de piso, pero el estrés ahora debía ser liberado de otra manera.

Fumar en la azotea del edificio era un panorama de casi todas las noches de Jack. Muchas veces lo hacía en la mañana antes de que Elsa despertara, debía bañarse antes de que el olfato de la rubia se activase y le recriminara el hecho de que fumar temprano era más nocivo para la salud que hacerlo por la tarde o noche "tu hijo no te dará un pulmón, imbécil"

Jueves por la noche ya no deba más con el ánimo de su compañera de piso. Comía cereales como cena, nunca lo había dejado comer cereales a la cena! Pero ahí estaba, en la encimera de la cocina, con la mirada perdida y un hilo de leche a punto le llegar a su barbilla.

-Puedes decirme que te pasa?- Rompió el silencio Jack

-Estoy saboreando mi comida- contestó Elsa

-No me refiero a eso, además de que estas innegablemente embarazada, cansada con tu pasantía estás extremadamente insoportable

-…-

Los ojos de Elsa se pusieron vidriosos, Jack se sintió culpable por lo que había provocado. "_Se me acaba el tiempo y no sé qué hacer, Jack_" las palabras calaban en lo más profundo de los huesos del albino. Se limitó a escucharla, sabía que tenía mucho más que soltar

-Tengo miedo de todo lo que va a pasar a futuro, de todo lo que nos queda para ser profesionales. De que serás interno el próximo año, pasaré sola muchos días. Estoy arriesgando mi pasantía con esto, mi familia no tiene idea de lo que está pasando realmente- Elsa se sorbeteó los mocos- Tengo miedo de estar prefiriendo la decisión incorrecta

-Ven Elsa- Jack abrió sus brazos y elsa inmediatamente encontró su lugar en ellos- No quiero que te sientas presionada a decidir algo por lo que respecta a mí, sea lo que sea que quieras hacer estaré ahí para ti- Besó su cabello- tu siempre has estado para mí.

Elsa sabía que no podría resistir el hecho de ir sola a la ecografía de mañana, no hay plazo que no se cumpla.

-Mañana tengo una ecografía- Suspiro al pecho de Jack- Puedes acompañarme?

-No entiendo para que preguntaste-

Ambos rieron, la tensión entre ambos disminuyó de manera fugaz.

Toctoctoctoctoctoc, no eran los latidos del embrión, era el pulso de Jack que estaba a punto de reventarle los tímpanos de la ansiedad. Cualquiera que lo viese por fuera pensaría que su mundo estaba en una paz inquebrantable, pero en cualquier momento se derrumbaría de la presión alta y el ataque cardiaco. Debía controlarse si quería ver por lo menos alguna vez el mezcla justa de Elsa y él.

_Elsa de Arendelle pasar a ecografía, Elsa de Arendelle a ecografía_

Se levantaron ambos al mismo tiempo, los pasos de Elsa rapidos y cortos, los de jack largos y lentos.

-Hola Elsa!- La misma mujer de la vez anterior- Viniste acompañada! Es tu-

-Mejor amigo- Saludó Jack tomando la mano de la doctora

La sala quedó en silencio, el mismo procedimiento de la vez anterior

-Esto entrará por su vagina, pero no hará ningún daño al bebé- informó la doctra a Jack

-Lo sé, estudio medicina- Dijo Jack en tono tranquilo, casi petulante

-Y por eso te sudan las manos- Respondió la doctora con tono burlón

Ya Elsa en la camilla ambos estaban ansiosos. La imagen proyectó un pequeño cuerpo blanco dentro de un saco negro.

-Parece una tortuga- Comentó Jack dentro de su asombro

La sonrisa no la podía borrar nadie de su rostro, Elsa lo notó.

-Parece una tortuga, es lo más cómico de la semana. Se está formado de acuerdo a lo previsto, el corazón está, si tenemos suerte lo podremos escuchar. Pero si no es audible aun- Miro a un Jack preocupado- En la próxima ecografía será perfectamente audible

_Próxima ecografía._ Quizá nunca escucharía el latido de ese embrión, pero no podía pensar de manera egoísta. Elsa estaba clavada en la pantalla, se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su gesto conmocionado, tomó su mano y la besó.

Y entonces se escuchó, apresurado e incesante.

-Que buena suerte chicos, es un corazón fuerte- La doctora sonrió a los chicos y finalizó- Nos vemos en la ecografía de las 12 semanas Elsa.

Elsa sintió cada paso más lento que el anterior, como si el tiempo no quisiera pasar. Estaba feliz y confundida, seguía pensando en su futuro más que cualquier cosa. Jack evitó cualquier comentario, pero Elsa fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Nunca planeé pasar por algo así-

-Hay cosas que simplemente no ocurren como lo planeas- Comentó Jack

-Creo que somos los que más sabemos de eso- Elsa sonrió

Jack debía trabajar ese día, Elsa se quedó sola temprano en el apartamento.

Si bien en su habitación el escritorio era magnifico, en la habitación de Jack la televisión era espectacular, no podía evitar ver películas u otras cosas mientras él no estaba. Muchas veces se iba un par de horas antes de que llegara y dejaba la cama lista para que él se acostase.

-Es terrible que tu papá trabaje en un bar- Comentó Elsa al aire- Estúpida, no debes hablar con él o te encariñarás.

Se tomó del pelo, no era primera vez que hablaba al aire refiriéndose a… "eso" Se acobijó y decidió darle fin a la conversación imaginaria viendo un par de películas. No contó con la astucia de su sistema que la hizo dormir sin darse cuenta de la hora que pasaba.

Jack había llegado agotado, odiaba escuchar las aves cantar antes de dormir. Dejó las llaves en la encimera, la ropa sucia en la lavadora y caminó como dios lo trajo al mundo a su cama, nunca pensó que estaba invadida por Elsa, y menos el único día que decidió poner sus calzoncillos inmediatamente en la lavadora.

Tenía sueño, necesitaba acostarse, pero encontraba transgredir a su amiga acostándose desnudo junto a ella. Calzoncillos, polera. El olor de Elsa lo derretía por completo, podría dormir toda la vida cerca del olor de su cabello o aquel justo en el centro de su espalda. No podía evitar acercarse, primeramente por que le encantaba y en segundo lugar porque la temperatura de Elsa era perfecta para mitigar el frio de la madrugada otoñal.

-Jack, hueles a cigarro- habló Elsa en sus sueños-

-Lo siento- Respondió en un susurro

Intentó darse vuelta pero las piernas de Elsa lo atraparon, estaba en su lugar feliz. Después de muchas noches Jack se durmió de inmediato.

Siete de la mañana, Elsa despertó encontrándose con el peliblanco a su lado. Quería escapar, pero algo no la dejaba, no solo el agarre físico del albino evitaba que ella pudiera ser libre. Se perdió en sus labios, en su nariz, en aquellas venas que recorrían el cuello de Jack. Se le aceleró el pulso, empezó a darle calor en su vientre, quería devorarle la boca a besos y sentir el agarre firme de un sexo desenfrenado. Pero se calmó, en cualquier otra situación lo habría despertado para satisfacer sus deseos. Pero por la hora decidió dejarlo dormir y tomar una ducha.

Intentó todo para sacarse las ganas… Estudió, leyó hasta que le dolieron los ojos, intentó ver alguna teleserie de cualquier país. Pero nada podía controlar sus hormonas fuera de control, el aumento del flujo sanguíneo en su cuerpo, la necesidad inherente de tener relaciones. Pero su cabeza podía más que sus hormonas.

Llamó a su padre.

-Elsa, cómo estás?- Respondió su padre adormilado pero apresurado, se escuchó como se levantaba de la cama- Llevas muchos días sin llamar

-Estaba en medio de algo papá, no quería preocuparlos- Respondió Elsa balanceándose en la silla de su escritorio

-Que pasa hija? Te escucho distinta-

-Puedes no contarle a mamá?- suplicó Elsa- Es por lo que dijo kitty

-Cuándo te he fallado en algún secreto?- Su padre rió

-Ayer escuché su corazón- La voz de Elsa se rompió- Pero estoy muy asustada papá

-Elsa, mi princesa- Su padre se escuchaba conmocionado- Estás bien? Digo, es una noticia potente, pero… Hace cuanto supiste

-En la fiesta de compromiso- Contestó entre las lágrimas- Papá no quiero dejar la universidad, me quedan sólo dos años más. Estoy en medio de una encrucijada terrible

Al otro lado de la línea el corazón del patriarca de Arendelle estaba por estallar. Sería abuelo por segunda vez, pero al mismo tiempo se le rompía por la situación de la mayor de sus hijas; a kilómetros de sus padres se habría de sentir desamparada.

-Elsa, pequeña, sabes que con tu madre estaremos para todo lo que necesites- suspiró- decidas lo que decidas. Sé que cargar con un hijo tan joven es un desafío, sobretodo lejos de casa. No estás sola

_No estás sola…_ Exactamente así se sentía, sola. Sola en sus sentimientos, en su batalla, que la decisión era exclusivamente de ella.

-Papá, no necesito que me dejes decidir a mi sola. Necesito que me guíen en que hacer

-Querida, si llevas tanto tiempo decidiendo es porque ya tienes la decisión tomada-

Y entonces todo en la cabeza de Elsa se ordenó, supo que esa llamada se debió de haber hecho hace muchas semanas atrás. Se deshizo el nudo en su corazón y después de tantas semanas de llantos y malos sentimientos finalmente sonrió.

-Gracias, papá… Bueno, creo que nuevamente serás abuelo-

-Eso es lo que creí, espero verte pronto para ver la cara de tu madre ante la noticia- se despidió su padre- Te amo pequeñito copo de nieve, espero verte en unos meses más entre los brazos de tu madre

Pequeño copo de nieve, finalmente la tormenta se convertía en un leve nevazón.

* * *

**Gente!**

**me costó mucho este capitulo, estoy arreglando mi habitación y estoy LITERAL escribiendo en el piso, me falta una pared y estoy "estudiando" para los examenes en la universidad. **

**Les amo mucho, no me abandonen.**

**Tengan una linda semana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola gente!**

**día de doble cap**

**Advertencia de lemmon en este cap**

* * *

Después de lavarse la cara, decidió que necesitaba salir a tomar aire y encerrarse en algún centro comercial ya que pronto su ropa no le entraría. Al menos no los pantalones.

Todo se sentía más ligero para la rubia, sabía que podría. Que ambos podrían, que los tres podrían si se mantenían firmes ante todo. Hasta que una pequeña arista quedó en su cabeza "Jack aún no sabe que voy a conservarlo" sábado… Jack trabajaba, los chicos del bar… sería cómico. Caminó hasta que la hora en que el albino ya debía abandonar el apartamento.

Sabía exactamente qué hacer, se vistió como si fuese a salir. Se arregló el cabello, maquilló sus parpados y puso lápiz labial. El bar no quedaba tan lejos, la noche ya había caído en la ciudad y las luces del sábado por la noche invitaban a entrar a beber. Ahí estaba, rustico, como si se tratara de una taberna a la mitad del bosque.

Sin más entró y se sentó en la barra. El primero en notarla fue Meme, familiar de los dueños un joven rubio y robusto, quien le enseño lenguaje de señas a todos los del bar incluyendo a Elsa, quien en sus primeras noches en la cuidad acompañaba a Jack al trabajo para no quedarse sola. Mudo de nacimiento pero con un corazón enorme, la saludó y dio la bienvenida preguntando qué tal su vida. El segundo fue Bunny, nunca nadie le ha dicho su nombre real pero ahí estaba, musculoso y gigante como siempre.

-Que tal Els, que tal tu pasantía? Supe que estabas con la chica de rizos anaranjados

-Mérida?- preguntó la rubia-

-Sí, muchas veces viene al bar, chica ruda. Me gusta- Dijo bunny tras la barra- chicos, vino ELSA!

Solo su nombre bastó para que un estruendo se escuchara en la cocina del bar, una señora de más de 60 años de cabello cano salió aun con las manos mojadas a saludar de un gran abrazo y besos a la rubia

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- dijo la Sra. Claus- Pensé que nos habías olvidado

-Dios mío Elsa, que linda estás- Dijo Nicholas Claus saliendo detrás de su esposa, pero muchísimo más tranquilo

-Ven, te invito un trago- la Sra. Claus se apresuró detrás de la barra- que quieres?

-Elsa, llegó una cerveza noruega que te hará recordar tu país-

Nicholas, con su larga barba y grandes manos se dirigió al dispensador de cerveza, pero la voz de la rubia lo detuvo en un segundo. Cuando todos, incluidos jack, estuvieron en la barra el Sr. Claus, preguntó el porqué.

-No estoy bebiendo desde hace algún tiempo- dijo Elsa mirando a jack

El albino estaba mudo, simplemente parpadeaba al ver a Elsa. Mientras que la rubia imaginaba mil formas de sacarle la camisa.

El silencio del grupo empezaba a alargarse, hasta que Meme hizo las señas de "estás enferma?" y Elsa negó con la cabeza, mientras todos los demás buscaban la respuesta en la cara del otro, Elsa logró pasar desapercibida su respuesta de "embarazo" Meme se tapó la boca y aguantaba su emoción.

-Pasa algo malo mi niña?- Preguntó con preocupación la señora Claus

-No sé si se puede considerar malo- Aclaró su garganta- pero el doctor me lo prohibió por algunos meses

La respuesta era clara, pero solo la señora Claus la descubrió antes que todos, pasando de manera rauda y veloz hacia Elsa nuevamente.

-SERÉ ABUELA- Gritó- o sea, tú serás mamá y yo una abuela de mentiras

-Wow Elsa- dijo bunny- Quien será el afortunado de aguantar a Jack como compañero de piso?

-No creo que tenga que pasar por eso- respondió la rubia cuando logró zafar de la dueña del bar

-Acaso no sabes quién es el padre?- preguntó Nicholas

-Es Jack- soltó Elsa en un segundo

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, miraban al aludido confundidos; esperaban el chiste, que siempre era común de ambos chicos. En ese entonces Jack se abrió paso y la abrazó, sentía como sus ojos poco a poco se humedecían.

-Es verdad?- preguntó el albino, sostenía la cara de Elsa

-Es verdad- Elsa acariciaba las manos de Jack sobre su rostro- tendré al bebé

Dios santo, tenía tantas ganas de besarla… pero sabía que a Elsa no le gustaban esas cosas, se limitó a abrazarla y levantarla, llenar de besos su cara y reír de manera nerviosa.

-Jack, te cogías a Elsa?- Preguntó bunny aun sorprendido

-No preguntes estupideces, imbécil, era más que obvio que llevan todos estos años cogiéndose- argumentó la señora Claus

-Y no sólo en la habitación- Agrego Jack

-En el baño- dijo Elsa

-En la cocina- esta vez fue Nicholas

-En el pasillo entre las habitaciones- Dijo meme en señas

-Al bebé lo hicimos en la alfombra del living- comentó finalmente Jack

-Dios mío Jack, siquiera son novios?- Dijo Bunny, era demasiado correcto

Entre risas y miradas alegres Nicholas invitó una ronda por parte de la casa. La felicidad desbordaba de todos, sobretodo de los dueños del bar. Habían cuidado de Jack como un hijo desde que había llegado a trabajar, primeramente en la cocina oculto de la gente y las autoridades. Cuando finalmente cumplió los 21 empezó en la barra, su relación con los chicos del bar era prácticamente de la familia, exactamente ahí conoció a Tooth; un amorío express, donde la satisfacción sexual era el punto que la chica no entendió y finalmente decidió irse del bar pero seguir al albino por cielo, mar y tierra.

Dejaron a Jack salir temprano para acompañar a la rubia a casa, caminaron tomados de la mano todo el recorrido a casa.

-Que te hizo decidir seguir con esto?- Preguntó jack al llegar a la puerta del apartamento

-Muchas cosas- Respondió Elsa entrando

Se desabrigó de a poco. Jack le siguió, y la abrazó por la espalda. La luz del apartamento eran únicamente los focos de la calle, quería hundirse en ella todo lo que le quedaba de vida, la felicidad y el deseo le desbordaba por cada centímetro de su cuerpo

-Me has hecho muy feliz hoy- la giró para mirarla- Hace mucho no ibas a verme, y me diste la mejor noticia de mi vida- Suspiró- Lo único que quería hacer era besarte

-y qué te detuvo?- preguntó Elsa acercándose a su boca- dime

-La gente- Jack se sentía provocado, Elsa lo había tomado por el cuello- las ganas locas que tengo por hacerlo contigo. No me habría contenido de desnudarte en la barra del bar

Sin más se besaron, un beso tierno pero profundo que poco a poco se llenó de deseo y lujuria.

-no te hará daño si lo hacemos?-preguntó Jack entre un jadeo

-Si no pasó nada con tanta angustias, dudo que con un poco de sexo- Respondió Elsa

Esa confirmación dio paso a algo que no tenía vuelta. No aguantaba más, no quería negarse más el gusto del cuerpo de Elsa. Beso desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta el borde de la ropa de la rubia, sentía como poco a poco las manos de Elsa se enredaban en su pelo, nuevamente fue a por la boca de la rubia mientras despojaba de su ropa de manera impaciente hasta que pudo ver el torso desnudo de la rubia.

-Eres tan hermosa- dijo jack

-Estamos en desigualdad de condiciones- alegó Elsa a lo que desabotonó la camisa de jack y lo dejó con el torso descubierto

Ambos en la cocina, no querían llegar a sus camas. Sus miradas llenaban de lujuria el lugar, se veía como el pantalón de jack estaba siendo presionado desde dentro, casi que en un gesto de compasión Elsa se agacho frente a él y abrió el cierre del pantalón de su compañero, introdujo poco a poco el pene de jack en su boca, este se encontraba apoyado en la encimera de la cocina. Lo había tomado por sorpresa, no podía evitar gemir ante los movimientos de la boca de Elsa, se sentía tan bien que la electricidad que producía le llegaba a doblar las rodillas.

Se negaba a irse tan rápido pero no podía evitarlo, estuvo a punto antes de que Elsa parase en seco.

-No vas a ser el primero que tenga un orgasmo aquí- Amenazó elsa

En modo de venganza los papeles cambiaron rápidamente. Elsa se encontraba de espaldas a jack, con su torso completamente apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, mientras el albino depositaba suaves besos en la espalda de la rubia bajaba lentamente los pantalones de esta.

-Ahora mando yo- dijo jack en un susurro en la oreja de elsa- Y no me detendré hasta sacarte un orgasmo

No le dio tiempo de responder cuando ya la había penetrado, le encantaba cuando Jack manejaba la situación. Sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba y al ritmo que la hacía pedir más y más. Las manos de Jack buscaban sus pechos, lo cual la hizo levantarse para darle paso libre a ellos. Un vaivén duro y firme, podía sentir como los muslos de Jack chocando en sus piernas, su pelvis en sus glúteos.

Jack sentía como se contraía la vagina de Elsa alrededor de su miembro, él también estaba a poco de irse, pero se resistía ante la idea de que la rubia ganase nuevamente en aguantar su orgasmo. Por lo que tuvo que jugar sucio, una de las parafilias de Elsa y el beneficio de tener lubricantes por toda la casa.

Buscó en la alacena de las especias, en lo más oculto del mueble estaba. Con ese movimiento Elsa sabía a lo que se venía. Jack la encaminó con los brazos en la espalda al sillón del living donde tendría las caderas en lo más alto.

Lubricó uno de sus dedos y mientras penetraba a Elsa comenzó un juego para asegurar un placentero sexo anal. Entraba y salía con lentitud hasta que la rubia asintió para poder penetrar ese agujero.

El gemido de Elsa fue notorio, lleno de placer. Sabía que el objetivo de Jack era darle un orgasmo brutalmente placentero, y estaba dispuesta a darle en el gusto. Se sentía completamente llena y aun no entraba todo el miembro de Jack en ella, esta vez el vaivén se sentía mucho más lujurioso y duro.

Mientras la rubia se estimulaba su clítoris Jack la tomó del cabello, levantándole la cabeza reflejándola en el ventanal del apartamento.

-Quieres más?- preguntó Jack mirando su reflejo

-Si-Elsa soltó un gemido- Quiero más

Sentía como se dilataba, y dejaba entrar en cada embestida con más facilidad al albino. Su respiración cada ve era más entrecortada, se acercaba al orgasmo de manera inevitable. Quería resistir un poco más, pero ver a jack en el reflejo, se veía tan sensual dominándola, se sentía tan bien como la penetraba que se dejó llevar por las sensaciones

-Me voy a ir jack- fue lo que articuló antes de que una oleada de electricidad le invadiera el cuerpo.

Poco después jack eyaculó dentro de ella. Salió lento, precavido de no dañar a la rubia.

-No se vale- habló la rubia- el sexo anal es trampa

-Entonces el sexo oral también es trampa- Dijo jack besándole una mejilla

-Bésame como se debe- reclamó Elsa

-No quiero excitarme de nuevo- Jack fue interrumpido por un beso

-La noche es joven Rey de hielo- Elsa volvió a besar a jack- Hagámoslo hasta quedarnos dormidos

Jack se sonrió, mordió su labio y besó nuevamente a la rubia. Hacía mucho tiempo que Elsa no pedía segundas ni terceras rondas sexuales. Pero antes de seguir debía lavarse, por lo que el siguiente round seria en la ducha.

* * *

**Gente! espero haber compensado la falta**

**Les amo**

**nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola gente!**

**capitulo de larga duración**

**disfruten!**

* * *

El transcurso del fin de semana se resumió en sexo donde a Elsa le saltaran las ganas, ver películas desnudos y pedir comida por delivery. Ambos tenían las baterías muy recargadas para la nueva semana y los últimos exámenes.

-Envidio tu capacidad de no tener que estudiar para tus exámenes- Elsa se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con tantos apuntes que invadían el sector de jack- Yo no podría estar tan relajada como tu

-No estarías asi de estresada si hubieras empezado hace tres horas atrás- Jack suspiró- justo después de que me atraparas saliendo de la ducha

-Lo siento, las hormonas- se excusó la rubia mirando la pantalla de su computadora-

-No te disculpes, lo disfruto bastante- Jack le daba un sorbo a la cerveza que tenía entre todos los apuntes de la rubia- Irás a la fiesta de Halloween? Es esta semana.

-No lo sé Jack, ni siquiera tengo disfraz-

Elsa se sumió en su estudio y Jack decidió por irse a dormir, depositó un beso en la frente de la rubia y cerró tras de él la puerta.

Aun así la idea de la fiesta de Halloween quedaba dando vueltas en la cabeza de Elsa, era dentro de la universidad y todos irían. Sabía que aunque ella se negase Jack iría a la celebración. Se encontraba en el hospital, los ingresos de pacientes eran abundantes y debió asistir más de un parto, llevar a dos bebés a neonatología y evitar la máquina de café por más sueño que tuviese.

-Que tal Arendelle-Mérida sorprendió a la rubia-un día muy movido

-Demasiado- respondió la rubia evitando un bostezo

-Irás a la fiesta de Halloween? Tengo libre esa noche- Mérida se sentó al lado de Elsa

-No tengo disfraz Mer- se excusó Elsa- Además, tengo un pequeño invitado

-Sé que estas embarazada estúpida-suspiró la pelinaranja- Bunny me contó la otra noche… esperabas a que crecieras como luna llena para decirme? Mi amistad es un chiste de mal gusto para ti?- fingió enojo

-No es eso Mer, ni siquiera sabía si iba a poder seguir adelante con… esto- Elsa hablaba en voz baja para que no las escuchasen de más- Aun no sabe la directora de la carrera

-Primero, espero que hayas tomado la decisión que tu querías… segundo, mi uniforme de animadora de la escuela puede quedarte

-Fuiste animadora?- preguntó Elsa incrédula

-Mi madre quería, era un gran deporte. Asumo que lo subestimé, pero no prosperé después de que el uniforme mostrara demasiada piel- Mérida miró a Elsa- Volverás locos a todos con ese uniforme, además tus pechos están creciendo

Elsa no alcanzó a responder cuando la pelinranja fue solicitada en un parto. Sabía que era un compromiso ir con Mérida a la fiesta de noche de brujas.

No podía negar estar sorprendida de que la noticia llegase tan rápido a Mérida y aún más por obra de Bunny. En esos momentos odiaba ir a la misma universidad que todos ellos _"por qué carajos no me fui a noruega nuevamente?"_ pensaba mientras hacia el siguiente ingreso por una infección urinaria.

Al día siguiente Mérida le entregó las prendas, incluido el moño a tono. Un top blanco con toques amarillos y verdes con una falda demasiado apegada al cuerpo, pero no tenía más que elegir, esa noche era la fiesta.

JACK

_Iré a le fiesta desde casa del padre de Hipo_

_No me esperes_

Era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Mérida arribó al departamento de la rubia terminado su turno en el hospital, una hora después de Elsa, y aun con el uniforme clínico puesto. Se duchó y peinó en dos trenzas pegadas su frondosa cabellera, que a pesar de ser exuberante la cantidad de rizos sus técnicas lo hicieron rápido e increíble para la embarazada.

-Wow mer, eso no te tomó nada de tiempo- Elsa seguía impresionada

-Toda la vida con este cabello te hace aprender algunos trucos- respondió Mérida empezando a maquillarse

Mientras que Elsa nuevamente se ponía el uniforme de animadora, aprovechó su resistencia al frio para mostrar sus piernas y abdomen; de todas formas Mérida le llevo la chaqueta del equipo a tono con el resto de su uniforme. Una media cola alta y bien peinada, brillantina en la cara y finalmente estaba lista. Mientras que Mer se decidió por una boxeadora zombie.

La música resonaba incluso fuera del campus, Jack se encontraba en su grupo de amigos bailando entre ellos y en más de alguna ocasión con alguna chica que veía la oportunidad de los chicos más populares de medicina, veterinaria y kinesiología; Jack, hippo y Bunny respectivamente. Jack disfrazado de vampiro, Hipo de perro o algo parecido y Bunny con un pijama de conejo rosado.

Según todo el mundo, menos los estudiosos, las fiestas dentro de la facultad eran las mejores. Dado por el simple y magnifico hecho de que no debían depender de algún tipo de transporte para llegar a sus habitaciones y podían desfallecer por el alcohol en cualquier lugar y saber exactamente donde estaban a la mañana siguiente. Unos cuantos aparte, aquellos que no vivían en los dormitorios de la facultad, tampoco tenían demasiadas preocupaciones, nada que una cama compartida no pudieran resolver.

A Elsa le dolía el estómago, en el segundo que entró muchos se voltearon a mirarla y es que no era común que el cerebrito de obstetricia, el mejor puntaje para la pasantía, asistiera a fiestas universitarias; y mucho menos con tan poca tela cubriendo su cuerpo. Aun así el rumor que más se escuchaba era _"Hans la dejó por una chica de medicina"_ si claro, Hans queriendo hacerse el héroe y víctima de la historia cuando realmente fue Elsa quien lo dejó.

Sin más se dirigieron a la barra, bebidas sin alcohol para ambas señoritas, que si bien tenían la noche libre, al otro día una debía ir al hospital y la otra debía evitar intoxicar a su hijo. Bailaron entre ellas algunas canciones, pero al parecer el rumor se extendió rápido y la peor pesadilla de Elsa estaba por dar la vuelta a la esquina.

-Qué tal princesa- Escuchó en su oído, mientras una mano la envolvía por la cintura- Qué haces aquí?- La voz inconfundible de Hans

Hasta el último vello de su nuca se erizó, no por placer. Era miedo. Hans era conocido por ser manipulador y muy agresivo cuando las cosas no salían como el quería, y el gesto de Elsa le habló más a Mérida que cualquier frase.

-Suéltala imbécil- Amenazó Mérida

-Escúchame, Mérida, no me amenaces que saldrás perdiendo- La voz de Hans se tornó oscura, un dedo apuntaba directamente a la pelinaranja

-Sácame tus podridas manos de encima, pedazo de mierda- Elsa reunió el valor para intentar soltarse de él, pero Hans tomó una de sus muñecas

-A mi, pequeña putita, no me vienes a decir que hacer- Hans estaba apretando demasiado fuerte la muñeca de Elsa- Vas a sufrir todo lo que mi orgullo sufrió

-De que estúpido orgullo hablas, si todos creen que me dejaste-

El dolor le irradiaba el hombro, Hans era capaz de romper la pequeña muñeca de Elsa si seguía ejerciendo fuerza. La música retumbaba alta, ni siquiera quienes estuvieran cerca de ellos podrían escuchar la discusión. El punto en contra que tenían ambas chicas era que podrían perder sus puestos en el hospital si se veían envueltas en algún altercado en las dependencias de la universidad.

En un movimiento rápido y fuerte Hans prácticamente lanzó a Elsa a un grupo de gente, cayendo aparatosamente a unos pocos pasos de Jack. Había golpeado su hombro y cadera, a pesar de tener una provocación muy grande por querer ahorcar a Hans, la preocupación por el golpe se limitó a su vientre.

La mirada del albino podía perfectamente derretir el cerebro de Hans. Lo que hace unos segundos eran risas se transformó en la peor de las iras del peliblanco.

Mérida ayudaba a Elsa a levantarse, cuando vio pasar la capa de Jack. La música se había detenido, quienes estaban cerca presenciaban la escena. Hans ni siquiera llevaba disfraz, era más que obvio que había asistido sólo porque Elsa se encontraba en la fiesta.

-Que pasa Frost? Lastimé a tu putita?-escupió Hans- Porque no es más que una prostituta barata

-Mira Hans, no pretendo pelear contigo- Jack estaba tan cerca de Hans que este tuvo que retroceder varios pasos- Pero a Elsa, ni a ninguna persona, puedes tratarla así. Esto lo resolveré contigo en otro momento, y es una advertencia porque lo haré y sufrirás más de lo que tu orgullo sufrió, más de lo que Elsa sufrió y más de lo que cualquier mujer ha sufrido contigo

-Valgo más que tu y esa zorra- Hans ya estaba contra la pared- Mi padre puede hacer lo que quiera con ustedes

-Tu padre no es el rector de la universidad. Con Elsa somos estudiantes destacados, dudo que tu padre pueda hacer algo con eso- Jack estaba sereno pero la ira se esparcía con cada palabra que salía de su boca- Mejor dile que te contrate un guarda espaldas, lo necesitarás.

Hans palideció, tragaba con dificultad. Los guardias de la universidad lo llevaron fuera de la fiesta y se comunicó que este no podía volver a hacer ingreso al recinto. Más allá de una revisión rápida y constatar sólo algunos hematomas Elsa volvió a disfrutar de la fiesta.

-Deberías de haberme dicho que venias!- Jack le discutió desde el primer instante- Sobretodo así de guapa, me hubiera gustado der el primero en verlo

-Y perder el plus de la sorpresa? Jamás- Elsa reía mientras Jack se acercaba de manera peligrosa

-Fue una gran sorpresa verte volar hacia un grupo de gente-Jack hizo la mímica

-Parte del show- Elsa estaba tentada a besarlo

Pero como en todo, la intromisión de gente indeseada era la principal causa de que los chicos mantuvieran su distancia.

-Hola Jack- Tooth con sus enormes alas de hada apartó a Elsa- Te estuve buscando

-Hola Tooth, un gusto- Dijo Elsa tratando de escapar del disfraz de Tooth

-Oh Elsa, no te había reconocido, que disfraz tan común- criticó la chica

-Tu disfraz es muy obvio tomando en cuenta tu nombre- Elsa contraatacó- Tooth Feare, es prácticamente hada de los dientes, conveniente para tu futura profesión también.

Tooth simplemente le hizo un gesto despectivo y volvió a Jack haciéndolo bailar con él… Elsa decidió bailar con Bunny mientras Mérida se encontraba en la barra con Tadashi Hamada. El eterno y por siempre amor platónico de Elsa, todos lo sabían, era casi una admiración utópica.

-Els, no quiero tener problemas con Jack-

-Nada de problemas- Elsa siguió bailando- No somos más que compañeros de apartamento

-Compañeros que se cogen- Agregó Bunny

-Además me lo debes por andar de chismoso con Merida- finalizó la rubia

Elsa sabía que si existía algo que le "molestase" a Jack era que bailase como aprendió en la estadía con sus abuelos en américa latina, varios años entre ritmos sabrosos que invitaban a mover las caderas y por sobretodo el trasero. Y en el momento en que empezó la música en español las miradas fueron a parar netamente en Elsa y Bunny, quien le acompañaba con gusto. Los celos de Jack se percibieron por la mitad de los presentes, mientras que el conejo y la animadora seguían sumidos en los ritmos retumbantes de la música. Tooth intentaba seguirle el ritmo del baile a la rubia, pero a pesar de eso sus aparatosas alas no la dejaban.

-Desde aquí veo un par de parejas dándolo todo en la pista de baile- Dijo el Dj- Quiero que la animadora con el conejo y el Drácula con el hada suban al escenario

La música se hizo de ambiente mientras ambas parejas subían al escenario. Jack estaba pendiente de todos los movimientos de Bunny alrededor de Elsa, desde el primer día que la rubia entró al bar Bunny tuvo un flechazo por ella y a pesar de que los años habían cambiado sus sentimientos en la memoria de Jack seguía medianamente vivo ese recuerdo. Aun así sospechaba de las acciones de Elsa para generarle celos o que Tadashi la mirase… se sentía confundido, enojado y sabía que podía provocar lo mismo si es que dejaba a Tooth bailar con el de la misma manera en que Elsa lo hacía con su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

-Este desafío es simple, la pareja que más reciba aplausos se llevará un balde de chocolates y dos botellas de vodka naranja de sangre- El dj abrazó a Elsa por los hombros- Quiero que estas chicas muevan los traseros, que los chicos se sienten para disfrutarlo y finalmente haremos lo mismo, pero al revés. Hecho?- los cuatro asintieron- Hecho

La música empezó a sonar en lo que el dj volvió a su mesa de música, Elsa amenazó tajantemente a Bunny de querer los malditos chocolates, y si perdían debía comprarle la misma cantidad o se dedicaría a hacer cada día, de lo que quedaba hasta el parto, un verdadero infierno.

_Lady's and gentleman's, Essa mina gosta de tocar o terror, 'Cê acredita, Quem diria heim _(Terremoto, Annita ft MC Kevinho)

Tooth miro despreocupada el desafío, el premio era absurdo en comparación de bailar con Jack. Solo que la mirada de este estaba desviada a los movimientos del twerk de Elsa. Se sacó las alas para poder hacer movimientos mucho más cerca de Jack, pero Elsa era atrevida, podía sentarse en las piernas de Bunny sin perder el profesionalismo de su baile

_Atrevida, poderosa, gosto de tocar o terror, Pra te ver perdendo a linha, teu sossego acabou, Pesadelo da invejosa, teu desejo eu sei que eu sou_

Jack estaba más que enojado, pareciera que mil camiones le hubieran desfigurado la cara cuando vio que el trasero de Elsa estaba más que cerca de la entrepierna de Bunny. Era como si nunca la hubiera visto así, cuando siempre bailaba así desde hace al menos 5 años que no era novedad ver una verdadera fiera salir cuando la rubia quería ser sensual y provocadora. La cólera le recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo.

Le encantaba sentirse libre cuando bailaba, daba rienda suelta a lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Tomó las manos de Bunny y las puso en su cintura, se acercaba con ritmo a él de manera lasciva; no perdería esos malditos chocolates, Jack no podía discutir de todas formas los compartiría con él. Todo cambió de rumbo cuando sus caras estaban demasiado cerca y sintió la presión de la mirada de su compañero prácticamente generándole un agujero de oreja a oreja, y lo miró. A pesar de que su cuerpo demostrase estar disfrutando sus ojos le decían todo lo contrario.

-Muy bien chicas- Detuvo el DJ- Turno de los chicos, pueden sentarse las damas. Los aplausos irán al final.

_Y e' que la calle bota, Fuego, fuego (Fire, fire) Fuego, fuego (Fire, fire) Fuego, fuego (Fire, fire) Fuego, fuego_

A pesar de que Bunny tenía experiencia en bailar Elsa estaba pendiente de cómo lo estaba haciendo Jack. Al ver que Tooth lo tocaba mientras bailaba y este no se resistía se sintió en todo su derecho a hacer lo mismo con Bunny, quien poco a poco desabotonaba su pijama de conejo dejando al descubierto unos músculos muy bien trabajados. Elsa pudo ver, inclusive desde el escenario, como su amiga baboseaba hasta el suelo por el conejo.

Jack después de mucho rato intentando verse más profesional que Bunny se dio por vencido, dando paso a algunas tonterías en el escenario. Tooth pasaba sus manos por bajo la camisa de Jack, ya se tenían ese tipo de confianza, por lo que tampoco era mucha molestia para el albino; y le producía un placer culpable el ver que la cara de Elsa presentaba dejes de celos.

-Bien chicas, no se emocionen con los bailarines- Habló el dj- Veremos que tal los aplausos

Era demasiado obvio que Elsa ganaría, por lo que su cara de felicidad con el balde de chocolates saltó a la vista de todos. No volvió a ver a la pareja contrincante. Decidieron caminar hacia Tadashi y Mérida

-Excelente musculatura, Conejo- Dijo Mérida al llegar los chicos- Elsa… me hiciste dudar de mi heterosexualidad

-Podríamos luchar algún día Mer- La connotación sexual de la frase de Bunny era obvia para todos menos para el

-Eso es una sugerencia muy sexual- Respondió la pelinaranja

Mérida mentiría si decía que no estaba interesada en ningún sentido de esa frase, debía confesar que sus hormonas se alborotaron en un nivel estratosférico con el baile de Bunny en el escenario. Quizá no dormiría en el campus esta noche.

Las horas pasaban y no había rastro de Jack ni de Tooth. Las ganas de Elsa para volver a casa disminuían a cada momento, era obvio lo que estaba pasando mientras ella seguía en el campus de la universidad.

El simple hecho de la camioneta mal estacionada le daba el indicio suficiente de que volvió ebrio al apartamento. Subió las escaleras despacio, evitó hacer cualquier ruido con sus llaves, evitó que le retumbasen los gemidos en la cabeza, evitó que la rabia le anudase la garganta, sacó un poco de ropa, uniformes y dejó su habitación cerrada con llave. Dormiría en la residencia universitaria del hospital.

Miró la hora 5:00am, las aves cantaban y no había un alma en las calles. Un taxi la salvó de caminar hasta el hospital y ser asaltada en el camino.

-Elsa! Qué bueno verte aquí- Saludó una de las enfermeras- Sé que no es tu deber pero podrías ayudarnos en urgencias?... tienes algo de brillantina en la cara

-Si claro- contestó la rubia-me lavaré la cara y volveré

Mientras se cambiaba a su uniforme empezaron a caer llamadas de Jack, dejó su celular apagado en el locker. Mientras su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo tenían una noche de sexo, ella tendría una noche y mañana de consecuencias post-sexo.

* * *

**Gente!**

**me di la libertad de postergar un momento los estudios y escribir este cap**

**Ojalá salir libre pronto de estos examenes!**

**les amo**

**Nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola gente! **

**Les dejo un nuevo capitulo, un beso**

* * *

-Tienes a todo el mundo preocupado- Se escuchó en la recepción, la pelinaranja estaba ente enojada y aliviada

-Pues, estoy viva y con mucho sueño- Contestó Elsa

-Jack no me deja de llamar- Mérida mostro las 17 llamadas perdidas de Jack- Ni siquiera sé que decirle si tú tampoco me contestas

-Mi celular está muerto en el casillero Suspiró- Qué tal la noche con Bunny?

Mérida no respondió, simplemente sus mejillas se sonrojaron y caminó hacia los box de urgencias.

-No le digas que estoy aquí- Pidió Elsa asomándose por el pasillo- No le digas nada de mi por favor

-Tendremos una larga conversación- Amenazó la pelinaranja- Ve a dormir

El camino a la residencia se le hizo eterno, a pesar de estar en el mismo piso de la maternidad era al otro extremo del hospital. Sacó una barrita de cereal de la maquina dispensadora y comió con la mayor devoción que le permitía el cansancio, eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y oficialmente llevaba más de 32 horas de vigilia continua. Pero no podía dormir

Llegó a la residencia, era difícil encontrar a alguien durmiendo a estas horas en el lugar, eligió uno de los camarotes más escondidos y se acostó en la cama de abajo. Miraba su locker a la distancia, finalmente se cubrió completa y durmió.

Jack no obtenía respuestas de nadie, Bunny y Mérida la habían dejado fuera del apartamento anoche. Ni él ni Tooth la habían escuchado entrar, se sentía arrepentido de casi todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior. La rubia no estaba en casa de sus padres, era obvio.

Después de echar al hada de los dientes se dispuso a recorrer el campus de la universidad, aún quedaban dos exámenes importantes y podía ser que Elsa estuviera en la gran biblioteca.

Pero estaba cerrada. La resaca lo estaba matando bajo el sol de otoño, no tenía idea de en qué lugar se podía refugiar la rubia, y estaba seguro que nunca lo sabría.

Volvió a casa derrotado, intentaba entender qué mierda pasaba con Elsa. Por qué carajos no llegó a dormir o no avisó donde iría, tenía miedo de que algo realmente malo le hubiera pasado a su amiga y que lo último que le dedicó fue una mirada llena de odio y celos. Las imágenes después del escenario se hacían borrosas, fue por algunos tequilas con Tooth y le perdió la pista a Elsa. Llegaron a casa y la magia del cine, cual fantasía épica del chico de nunca jamás, alguien no creyó en las hadas y cual tronco, la compañía del albino, cayó en la cama de Jack.

Tooth Llamando…

-Hola?- se escuchó del otro lado- Jack, te parece si almorzamos juntos?

-No creo Tooth, tengo cosas que hacer-se escusó Jack

-Sé que Elsa aun no vuelve, déjala tranquila. Quizá fue donde Tadashi, sabes que siempre le gustó y anoche compartían algunos tragos-

Quizá no era mala idea olvidar esa imagen mental almorzando con Tooth. Pero no hoy, tenía demasiada resaca

-Quizá mañana- propuso el albino

-Perfecto-

Cortó la llamada, tenía una nueva película en su mente. Una horrible, la cual no paraba de repetirse hiciera lo que hiciera. Elsa debía volver, mañana había clases. Llamó por última vez a su celular… _"El numero al cual está llamando está apagado, intente más tarde" _Elsa era una chica adulta y sabía lo que hacía, era libre con su cuerpo, mente y corazón. Pero estas horas lo estaban matando en vida. NUNCA, nunca antes, Elsa había hecho algo así… por mas ebria que estuviera siempre enviaba cualquier cosa. Inclusive algún audio si no era capaz de escribir

Mérida llamando…

-Mérida, mierda, sabes algo? Está bien?- Jack no podía contener la euforia

-Sí, está viva- Contestó la pelinaranja- quédate con eso

-Qué? No sabes nada más?-

-No quiere que sepas nada más-

-Qué hice? Fue mi culpa?- La angustia envolvía a Jack

-No lo sé Frost, Arendelle se veía…- no quería traicionar a su amiga- Olvídalo, quizá son las hormonas

Si claro, las hormonas… Últimamente todos los problemas entre ellos eran las malditas hormonas. Mérida se despidió y cortó la llamada, al menos su amiga estaba viva.

JACK

_Vuelve a casa por favor_

Elsa despertó casi a las ocho de la noche. Mérida a su lado junto a otras chicas haciendo su internado, se sentía contenida con su amiga abrazándola, hasta que vio que estaba llenando de saliva su cabello

-Mer, me estas baboseando- Dijo Elsa despertando a su amiga

-Lo siento Arendelle, no hay ingresos- la pelinaranja bostezó- Le dije que estabas viva

-Pero-

-No dije que estabas aquí ni que tuviste, al parecer, una crisis de celos y escapaste del departamento- argumentó merida

-No son celos Mer, odio escuchar cuando tiene sexo en el apartamento- Elsa suspiró- no es agradable escuchar como gimen al otro lado del pasillo

-Pero si es agradable que te haga gemir-

Las demás chicas ni siquiera se interesaban en la conversación de ambas amigas, por lo que podían hablar con total tranquilidad mientras no mencionaran "Jack Frost"

-Qué me asegura que no lo hará cuando nazca el bebé?

-Que le asegura a él que seguirás viviendo ahí?- Mérida había dado en un clavo que Elsa no sabía que existía- Escapaste sólo porque era la loca de los dientes o porque no soportas al imbécil con otra mujer que no seas tú?

-…-

-No lo dudes tanto, puedes ser sincera conmigo-

-Escape porque no quería estar ahí esa noche y tampoco por la mañana, no quera verle la cara de resaca a ambos- Elsa esquivaba la mirada

-Permitiré esta vez que me mientas, no me enojaré- Mérida se levantó- pero piénsalo

Ambas se levantaron, a pesar de que el turno que le correspondía a Elsa ya había terminado, se negaba a estar sola en la residencia. Se sentó en la recepción con "mama odie" una partera, que al parecer estaba más ciega que un topo, pero que nunca erraba en un diagnóstico.

-Hola chica- Saludó a Elsa- Vienes con tu corazón triste

-Hola Sra Odie-

-Querida, a ese bebé no le hace bien lo que le estás haciendo-

Una voz muy sabia, pero a la vez tan fuerte y ruidosa que el piso completo de la maternidad se paralizó. Y entonces la jefa del piso estaba frente a la rubia antes de que pudiese reaccionar a la sorpresa del consejo de Odie.

-Cuando pretendías avisar de tu embarazo?- El tono de la partera era enojo puro

-Disculpe, estaba esperando a pasar las 12 semanas-Elsa tenía el corazón en un hilo- Como son recurrentes los abortos espontáneos

-No puedo creer que la mejor nota de la pasantía esté embarazada- se sentía la decepción en su voz- Cuando tienes fecha de parto?

-en… en… cerca del veintitantos de julio- Elsa no sacaba la voz

-No te preocupes- interrumpió Odie- Ya habrá terminado su pasantía, además lo hace mejor que muchas chicas aquí. Déjala existir tranquila, alteras a su bebé

La partera se fue. Elsa sabía que era un riesgo tener a una embarazada en pasantía, que incluso podrían echarla del hospital. Mama Odie tomaba su mano intentando tranquilizarla, le comentaba que era la mejor pasante que habían tenido en los últimos años en el hospital, pero que no podía pretender vivir en la residencia del hospital y buscase su camino a casa.

El corazón lo sentía en la garganta, casi saliéndose por sus orejas en algunos momentos. No quería moverse ya que seguía tiritando. El turno nocturno estaba extrañamente calmado, pero seguía sintiendo un vacío culpable en su pecho. Le faltaba Jack, el apoyo que le habría brindado en estos momentos.

Y entonces poco a poco las lágrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos cuando lo vio.

La casa se sentía grande sin Elsa, las últimas noches habían dormido juntos con la excusa de que "estaba mala la calefacción" No tenía ganas de ir mañana a clases, ni tenía la esperanza de ver a Elsa llegar esa noche… Decidió ir a su habitación solo para recordar su olor, pero estaba con llave. Se sentía sin rumbo, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a la rubia, y comenzó a ver las fotografías que tenían juntos, prácticamente toda su galería de fotos eran junto a Elsa… menos las de Halloween, no tenía ninguna foto de lo linda que se veía esa noche.

-Algo debió molestarla demasiado- hablo para sí mismo- No lo comprendo, no somos nada y al parecer lo somos todo

Miles de fotos aparecían, inclusive antes de entrar a la universidad. Elsa seguía con su uniforme escolar, ambos tenían los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Eso fue hace más de cinco años atrás, habían cambiado quizá en lo físico, ojeras por sobre todo. En más de una estaban abrazados, tomados de las manos, disfrutando los últimos momentos juntos antes de ser separados por aproximadamente 500 kilómetros. Se sentía como un viejo veterano viendo las fotos de la preguerra.

-Y entonces el día que tuve sólo fotos de Tooth, todo se fue al carajo en medio segundo- caminó a la cocina pero ya no le quedaban cervezas

Suspiró y tomó un jugo multivitamínico de Elsa, era de un asqueroso color verde, pero definitivamente le ayudaría con la resaca y el hambre.

-Al menos a Tooth no le molesta cuando tengo olor a alcohol o a cigarro, ni tiene cambios hormonales de la mierda- Bebía a tragos de la botella- Ni le mueve el trasero a otros después de haberle defendido de su exnovio… debería de enamorarme de alguien como ella y dejar esta amistad con demasiados derechos

Estaba cansado, había enviado muchos mensajes que ni siquiera habían llegado a destino. Prefirió dormirse en el sillón, pero con la vista hacia la cocina un detalle le abrió los ojos.

-Su credencial no está- Eureka- debe estar en el hospital

Nunca había bajado las escaleras tan rápido y encendido la camioneta a esa velocidad, tenía latente la esperanza de poder ver a su amiga y pedirle explicaciones, también dar explicaciones.

Tercer piso, Maternidad, el ascensor estaba en el piso 7, esperarlo iba a tardar demasiado y la ansiedad le movió las piernas para utilizar la escalera. Dos de la mañana, pocos ingresos, se veía calmado.

Los ojos azules de su compañera se fijaron en él mientras caminaba a la recepción. Ambos estaban fijos en el otro.

-Vamos a casa Elsa- pidió Jack- por favor

Elsa no sabía que sentir, estaba segura que había tenido relaciones en la misma cama que compartían desde hace algunas noches.

-No prefieres estar con tu amiga que conmigo?- Elsa se sumió en una ficha clínica

-Qué pretendes Elsa?- Jack jadeaba, el cansancio de subir había llegado- No corrí aquí para que hicieras una estúpida escena de celos

-Pretendo que nuestros papeles en nuestras vidas se definan, Jack-

-Querida- mamá Odie habló- Puedes retirarte, cumpliste tus horas hace mucho

Ante esa sugerencia, que más parecía una orden, Elsa fue a buscar sus cosas y caminó con Jack al vehículo. Ninguno hablaba, el frio parecía estar congelando las palabras en la garganta del otro.

-Tienes un examen importante mañana y prefieres estár en el hospital- reprendió jack- Crees que es ligeramente sano para el bebé que tu hagas este tipo de cosas?

-No lo es- asumió Elsa- Tampoco es sano que estés metiendo mujeres en donde vivirá tu hijo

-Ah, entiendo-Jack miraba a Elsa, aun no encendía el motor- Crees que me cogí a Tooth

-Estoy segura de que te cogiste a Tooth, llegué y te escuché gemir- A kilómetros se sentía el enojo de elsa

Jack comenzó a reir, mientras que la rubia no entendía bien a que se debía esa actitud. Lo miraba incrédula mientras jack volvia a fijar los ojos en Elsa.

-La estaba acomodando porque, a causa de que bebimos demasiado, cayó como herido en guerra sobre mi cama- Jack le seguía sonriendo- Gemia porque pesa demasiado y no podía moverla

Elsa estaba completamente roja, había hecho una escena de celos estúpidos… nuevamente y en menos de una hora.

-Elsa, llevo años solo cogiendo contigo- Confesó el albino- Los preservativos de mi cajón ya han de estar vencidos

-No me creeré esos cuentos- Elsa discutió- Has llevado chicas a casa muchas veces

-Por quién me tomas Elsa de Arendelle? Por un puto violador? Desde que te volviste feminista y me has "deconstruido" si es que ese es el concepto, no he vuelto a tener sexo con alguien que no está en condiciones de consentirlo

-Tuviste sexo conmigo borracha y me embarazaste, se considera violación-

-Corrección pequeña, si no me equivoco, tú estabas arriba cuando yo me fui- Jack tomó las mejillas de Elsa- Técnicamente, tú me violaste a mí y te embarazaste.

Definitivamente Elsa estaba perdiendo la batalla en esta discusión.

-Sobre los papeles que tenemos en la vida del otro- Jack retomó el tema- sé que no está en nuestros planes ser novios, no estamos hechos para eso al parecer… pero quiero ser un buen padre Elsa.

Jack se escuchaba sincero, pero algo le calaba dentro a ambos. Sumidos un par de segundos en su silencio asumieron que el hecho de ser novios era algo que no estaba destinado para ellos y debían, al parecer, acotarse al plan del universo.

-Seremos buenos padres Elsa- Jack besó el dorso de la mano de su compañera- Lo sé.

* * *

**Gente! cómo están?**

**Mientras mi profesor nos dio la clase libre me dedique a escribir el capitulo.**

**Espero les guste! **

**Nos leemos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gente!**

**les dejo cap recién salido del horno**

* * *

Las esperadas 12 semanas llegaron, pero las energías no eran las mismas entre Jack y Elsa. Entre la sumisión del trabajo de Jack, las aplicaciones para los exámenes de ambos y la pasantía de Elsa, el único día libre que ambos tenían era netamente de decanso. Cada uno en su habitación, algún encuentro en la cocina u otro en el baño cuando coincidían sus vejigas.

-Elsa, llegaremos tarde a la ecografía si no sales de ahí ahora- Jack hablaba hacia uno de los baños de la universidad

-Jack, silencio- Decía Elsa al salir- Aun nadie aquí sabe qué estoy embarazada

-Te doy aviso querida, que tu barriguita de mami se está asomando- Jack solía ser más irónico que nunca- por más que lo quieras ocultar

-Que pesado- Elsa caminó hacia la camioneta

La nieve empezaba a caer entrado diciembre. Los exámenes antes de las vacaciones tenían a Elsa con los pelos de punta, a pesar de haber obtenido calificaciones perfectas en la primera ronda no quería dar su brazo a torcer sólo por las festividades. Las calles se disfrazaban de navidad mientras las tiendas ofrecían sus productos a precios ultra rebajados "podría aprovechar para comprar el regalo de bodas de Rapunzel" pasaba por la cabeza de Elsa. Rapunzel, aprovechando que volverían ambos chicos a la cuidad por vacaciones, fijó la fecha de la ceremonia oficial exactamente tres días después de año nuevo.

Llegando al centro médico y después de ser llamada a ecografías, las manos de Elsa sudaban nuevamente. Sabía que la ecografía de esta semana sería importante para descartar síndromes asociados a los cromosomas de su bebé. Jack se sentía distante, como si algo le ocultase a su amiga.

-Hola elsa, como has estado?

-Hola doctora, bien, han sido meses agotadores. Gracias al cielo ya no tengo nauseas por todo-

-Las benditas doce semanas- la doctora le sonrió a elsa- Bien Elsa, descubre tu vientre, esta vez tu bebé está más grande y podremos verlo perfectamente a través de tu abdomen.

-Ya era hora- Bromeó jack

-Muy bien, tu bebé esta creciendo de manera normal; dos brazos y manos, dos piernas y pies. Columna normal, cráneo en parámetros normales. Mide cerca de 6.5 cm para que lo dimensionen y… el hueso nasal

Elsa rezaba para que el hueso se hubiese desarrollado, pues este descartaba la trisomía del par 21 de cromosomas. Conocido generalmente como síndrome de down, ninguna real complicación para la vida pero si para una madre primeriza con todos los miedos a flor de piel, que si ya estaba asustada con traer una vida al mundo estaría más asustada que si la ausencia de ese hueso significase el acarrear de más complicaciones.

-Ahí está el hueso nasal, ángulo mandibular normal y translucencia de nuca normal- Finalizó la doctora- Y los esperados, latidos.

Música para sus oídos, su bebé, hasta el momento, no tenía ninguna complicación. Su corazón latía fuerte, podía ver y distinguir cualquier estructura en la pantalla, deseaba verlo y tomarle en sus brazos. Sentir el olor que tendría su piel, el instinto le estaba recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Jack se sentía abrumado. Hacian casi cinco semanas de que vió una imagen de su primogénito, que parecía una tortuga en la pantalla, y ahora lucia como un ser humano en miniatura. Por lo entendido aun no podrían saber su sexo al menos hasta el quinto mes con seguridad.

Se despidieron de la doctora y finalmente se encontraban en un paisaje invernal casi mágico.

-Jack- Elsa miraba al albino

-Si? Pasa algo elsa?- El avino miraba a la rubia, pero no salía ninguna palabra de la boca de esta- Estás bien?

Elsa sentía que su amigo estaba distante hace varias semanas. Lo atribuyó al constante nivel de estrés al cual ambos estaban sometidos diariamente, pero cada vez que se acercaban más y más a la fecha de volver a su ciudad natal era peor.

-Quería saber si tú estás bien… has estado evadiéndome varias semanas seguidas-elsa suspiró generando una nube- Es como si me ocultases algo

Jack dudó varios segundos, era obvio que no podía ocultarle a Elsa prácticamente nada de su vida. Evitaba entrar con ella al baño por las mañanas, verla en poca ropa. Y era por una razón un poco más compleja de la que Elsa creía.

-Estoy intentando algo con… con Tooth- respondió finalmente jack, emprendiendo camino al estacionamiento

Eso le explicaba demasiadas cosas a la rubia, quien cambió su semblante en un solo momento.

-No quería decirte porque ya me he imaginado tu cara reaccionando a la noticia- Jack caminaba rápido

Elsa lo seguía lo más rápido que podía, el piso estaba resbaloso. Pero al verlo subir en la camioneta mucho antes que ella la hizo detenerse. Jack la veía por el retrovisor, se detuvo varios segundos, por los gestos que hacia claramente se aguantaba las ganas de gritar o de llorar.

Finalmente se decidió subir al vehículo

-Supongo que no…- Elsa fue interrumpida

-Sí, irá a la cena de navidad. Coincidentemente sus padres también viven en la cuidad- informó el albino

El chorro de agua que rebalso el vaso e inundó la casa completa. Jack no alcanzó a emitir ninguna palabra antes de que la rubia tomara su bolso y se bajara de la camioneta para poder tomar aire.

Se sentía agobiada de maneras indescriptibles, y fue tanto su apuro para no querer darle un golpe a Jack que no bajó su chaqueta. Aun así al parecer su mejor amigo también se tomó mal la actitud de su amiga y decidió dar marcha para llegar a la hora al trabajo.

Elsa, esperando a cruzar vio la camioneta pasar por al frente de ella, y que Jack no le dedicara ni siquiera una mirada. Fue por un chocolate caliente, necesitaba azúcar.

-Hola Elsa- Saludó Tadashi al encontrarse con la rubia

-Ta- Tadashi hola!- Saludó con nerviosismo

Sin darse cuenta la rubia entro precisamente a la cafetería en la que trabajaba Tadashi, pidió su chocolate caliente con la esperanza de pasar desapercibida para el nipón.

-Que pasa Elsa?-el pelinegro se sentó con ella

-Nada Tadashi, por qué preguntas?

-Porque tú y Jack nunca andan separados y últimamente no los he visto juntos, pero si los he visto tristes-

-No es nada tad, sólo estrés por los exámenes-

-Para subirte el ánimo, me gustaría proponerte algo- Tadashi se acercó al oído de Elsa

Quizá no era un gran momento para un secreto en el oído, sobre todo para el albino quien se devolvió a entregar la chaqueta a su amiga. Pero al parecer estaba más cómoda y tibia de lo que él pensaba, pero no pretendía quedarse de brazos cruzados fuera de la cafetería

-Elsa- Jack se hizo presente- Tadashi

-Hola Jack, un gusto verte- Tadashi miró a su compañero esperando que le extendiera la mano

-Elsa, vamos, empieza el frio y no quiero que te resfríes- Jack sonaba enojado

Elsa sólo quería salir de ahí ya que se podía sentir la tensión que existía entre ambos sujetos. Tomó la mano que Jack le ofreció, se despidió de un gran abrazo de Tadashi y finalmente salieron a la calle.

-Que pretendes Elsa?- preguntó el albino

-Creo que últimamente esa es una de tus frases preferidas- contestó la rubia-No pretendo nada Jack

-Te veías muy feliz con Tadashi en tu oreja

-Pareces un novio celoso- refuto Elsa- Pero te aviso que "no estamos destinados a serlo"

Elsa se aprontó a subir al auto, el frio le estaba haciendo doler los músculos. Jack le siguió quedándose en silencio todo el camino, y toda la semana… hasta el día que finalmente tenían que viajar a casa.

Mientras Jack cargaba lo que también era equipaje de su nueva novia. Elsa aún se encontraba buscando que ropa llevar, como vestirse para navidad y para año nuevo. Podría comprar algún vestido para el matrimonio luego.

No sabía cómo comunicarle a su madre que iba a ser abuela, su padre le había dado algunas ideas de como entregar la noticia a la familia en la cena de noche buena, pero ninguna la convencía por completo. Salió de su habitación sin prestar atención al camino, provocando un leve choque frontal con su compañero de piso.

-Lo siento Jack- Dijo Elsa incorporándose

Pero Jack estaba en silencio, frente a Elsa, sus cuerpos estaban pegados y las manos de Jack en la cintura de la rubia. La mirada estaba fija en un punto más bajo que la cara de su amiga. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando, notó ese leve relieve en la parte baja del abdomen de Elsa.

-Wow-Casi como susurro de la boca del albino

-Qué pasa?- Preguntó la rubia

-Esto no estaba así antes, no estaba así hace unos días atrás-

-De qué hablas Jack, me estás asustando- La rubia estaba medianamente alterada

-Nuestro bebé quiere salir a que el mundo sepa que existe- Jack le sonreía a Elsa

A paso raudo, ambos fueron a ver frente al espejo el cambio estructural que ocurría en la pancita de la chica. Andaba con vestido pero sentía que no era bien apreciable de ese modo, por lo tanto optó por quedar únicamente en ropa interior

-Dios mío- Dijo al analizarse de perfil

La vista de Jack no podía evitar pasear por algún otro lugar que no fuese específicamente el bajo vientre de Elsa, seguía viéndose hermosa como siempre. Pasó sus manos por la cintura descubierta de Elsa, su anatomía lo estaba volviendo loco a cada segundo que pasaba.

-JACK- se escuchó desde la puerta principal

Elsa se vistió rápido, Tooth tampoco sabía que Elsa estaba embarazada. Jack salió veloz de la habitación hacia la entrada, sentía que estaba traicionando la confianza de su novia y que no era momento de que supiera que él había embarazado a su mejor amiga.

Finalmente sola en la habitación se sintió levemente abandonada por su amigo. Guardó lo que faltaba de ropa y se dirigió al estacionamiento, subió su equipaje ella misma y se sentó en las butacas de atrás… sola. Mientras veía como la mano de su mejor amigo se encontraba entrelazada con la de otra chica.

* * *

**Gente!**

**El fanfic no me deja la cabeza tranquila**

**un Beso enorme**

**Nos Leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gente! nuevo cap**

**Disfruten**

* * *

El camino fue eterno, dos paradas para el baño de Tooth y una parada por Elsa, Jack no podía pedir auxilio a su amiga para cambiar de chofer ya que su novia se había ofrecido a ser su reemplazo en caso de que él quisiera, por lo tanto fueron cinco horas más tres detenciones al mando del albino.

Por la hora se detuvieron directamente en la casa de Elsa, la cena comenzaría en al menos una hora. Pero los invitados estaban prácticamente todos. El primer abrazo que recibió la rubia fue de su pequeña sobrina, quien le pidió estar en brazos un momento que por motivos privados Elsa tuvo que negar a cambio de entregar su teléfono celular. Saludó a su padre, quien notó la pequeña pancita que tenía su hija, la felicidad se notó al instante, su madre simplemente la encontró hermosa como siempre.

Jack presentó a Tooth como su novia, todos moraban con extrañeza las mechas de colores y los ojos color violeta de la chica. El cambio de actitud de la chica era obvio para Elsa, esa simpatía nunca le había tenido con ella, ni en sus mejores sueños la había visto sonreír así y relacionarse de esa forma.

Antes de seguir saludando, los tres chicos se vistieron para la ocasión. Elsa con un vestido simple color gris apegado con mangas, con el bebé queriendo mostrarse, era la mejor opción para dar la sorpresa, se abrigó con unas pantis negras y unos tacones bajos negros; dando el toque navideño con un maquillaje en tonos rojos. Para una mayor sorpresa prefería poner sus manos sobre su vientre para ocultarlo hasta dejar caer la gran bomba.

Mientras Jack se veía arreglado con una simple camisa y un pantalón de tela. Tooth se veía como si fuese a alguna fiesta juvenil, pero el esfuerzo se consideraba. Ambos estaban juntos hablando con los familiares y la hermana de Jack, cuando Elsa entró pasando desapercibida por muchos.

Cuando finalmente pudo encontrar a su hermana dentro de la cocina, se limitó a abrazarla. Laos últimos meses no habían hablado tanto, además sabría que iría de chismosa con su madre

-Te extrañé mucho, Anna- Saludó Elsa

-Hermana, te extrañé también- Anna respondió el abrazo- Siento que me porté muy mal la otra vez

-No te preocupes- Elsa susurró a su oído- Tu sobrino sigue aquí, pero no le cuentes a nadie

Anna daba pequeños saltitos mientras seguían abrazadas, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos pero debía respetar los tiempos que se estaba dando su hermana para dar la noticia. La siguiente en saber la noticia fue Rapunzel quien también moría por celebrar, pero ambas chicas serian parte del plan.

La cena, a pesar de ser bastante, no duró mucho en el plato de Elsa. Jack la miraba impresionado, casi con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, muchos días habían pasado de la última vez que comieron sentados en la misma mesa; Tooth por su parte había separado muchos de los ingredientes dejando bastante comida en su plato.

-No quiero tener la misma panza de Elsa- Dijo la ojimorada a Jack

El albino prefirió guardar silencio, aun no encontraba el momento indicado para decirle a su novia de la situación actual de su mejor amiga. Vio como el trio de chicas se sentaban juntas, Elsa en medio, frente a la chimenea; reían y lo más probable es que se pusiesen al día en sus vidas. Kitty estaba muy cómoda acostada sobre su tía "ojalá no aplaste al bebé" pensaba Jack mientras bebía un poco de ponche.

-No entiendo, viene con su novia-comentaba Anna- que falta de respeto

-Anna, él y Elsa son sólo amigos- argumentó Rapunzel

-Ni me los recuerden- Elsa ardida tomaba jugo mirando fijamente a Tooth-de las malas opciones eligió la peor, de todas formas compré un regalo para ella

-Siegue siendo una persona- la ojiverde miró a Elsa- Tiene sentimientos también

Elsa tenía claro eso, Jack al menos se veía feliz con Tooth… Cuando Kitty decidió que era hora de dormir, y Kristoff la llevó a su habitación, el trio puso en marcha el plan en el segundo que al padre de la niña bajó a la primera planta. Reunieron a todos para un brindis, por estar en familia y con quienes amaban en noche buena. Elsa se encontraba a la izquierda de Jack

-Yo- Dijo Elsa- Quiero brindar por los presentes que llegarán- Jack abrió sus ojos de manera abrupta- y por quienes se volverán abuelos por segunda vez

Elsa, apuntando con su vaso de jugo a sus padres, fue observada fijamente por todos los asistentes. Su madre estaba impresionada, su padre quien miraba la cara de felicidad de su esposa abrazó a su hija; quien después de horas ocultando su vientre, finalmente dejó ver en libertad esa pancita.

-Cuanto tienes, hija?- Preguntó su madre al borde de las lágrimas- Cómo puedes dar esa noticia a veinte minutos de las 12?

-Catorce semanas, tenía miedo de muchas cosas mamá-

Fundidos en un abrazo, dejaron de lado todos los problemas que vendrían en un futuro. Todos volvieron a su puesto original, cuando la pregunta de rigor iba a salir de la boca de Tooth una voz desde la escalera le robó el protagonismo

-Mi tío Jack, y mi tía Elsa están bajo el muderdago- claramente kitty quería decir muérdago

Kristoff rápidamente le llevó a la cama por segunda vez, pero eso no evitó que todos los demás asistentes esperasen el beso entre Jack y la rubia a pesar de encontrarse la novia del albino justo al lado de ellos.

-Vamos Jack, como cuando eran niños- animaba el padre de Elsa al albino

-No te preocupes amor- dijo Tooth- es solo un beso navideño

Los celos se salían a través de los dientes de Tooth, pero a pesar de eso Jack de todas formas se animó a besar a la chica que estaba a su izquierda. Un beso largo, y dos pequeños, mucho más de lo que cualquiera se esperaba; a eso sumando que sus miradas se quedaron entrelazadas varios segundos más.

-Entonces, Elsa- Interrumpió la novia del albino- Quien es el padre?-Fue casi un paro cardiaco para ambos chicos- si no sabes no creo que sea relevante de todas formas

Una pregunta llena de veneno, todos los asistentes miraron con claro enojo a la invitada de Jack. Pero esa actitud avasalladora de la ojimorada sólo logro encender la llama del odio dentro de Elsa y sin más soltó la respuesta

-Es Jack- el aludió miró a Elsa

-Qué Jack?-preguntó Tooth con claras intenciones

-Jackson Overland Frost- Elsa puso una mano en el pecho de su amigo- Aquí presente

En ese momento se podían definir las cosas como que el anuncio del embarazo era la alerta antes del bombardeo en guerra, mientras que el hecho de informar quien era el progenitor de la criatura en cuestión era directamente el genocidio. Mientras dentro de Elsa había un poco de arrepentimiento, el padre de la chica quería cortar en pedacitos al albino; y su novia quería hacer lo mismo. Cuando todos vieron que ninguno de los chicos asumía que era una broma, Tooth simplemente tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa, Jack detrás de ella. Mientras Elsa convencía a su padre que todo fue consentido y que lamentaba profundamente haber roto su confianza.

-Tooth, detente- Jack corría tras su novia

-Basta Jack- Tooth lo paró en seco- Es suficiente el ridículo que hice hoy, y que he hecho durante mucho tiempo

-No entiendes lo que pasa- Jack quería justificarse

-Si lo entiendo Frost- la chica pedía un uber a casa- Elsa siempre te ha gustado, y yo sabía que era parte de un plan para olvidarla… Jack, tengo sentimientos, puedo decir firmemente que te amo hace mucho. Pero de Elsa no te desharás nunca, está embarazada…

-Tooth, pero ella no me ama- el albino no sabía que más decir

-Tu tampoco me amas a mi- Tooth estaba a poco de llorar- Y no quiero ser tu segundo plan toda la vida, jamás superaré al amor y devoción que le tienes a Elsa. Es como si no te dieses cuenta de que prácticamente son uno para el otro… Jack, dejémonos de juegos estúpidos, sigamos siendo amigos a fin de cuentas eres un buen chico pero no eres para mí.

El auto de Tooth llegó y sin ninguna respuesta del peliblanco se fue hacia la casa de sus padres. El albino entro a casa en silencio, todos lo miraban y esperaban alguna frase

-Recuerdan a la chica con la que vine?- Dijo sonriendo- Pues, ya no es mi novia, olvídenla

-Que querias jack?- El padre de elsa estaba enfurecido- Embarazar a mi hija y tener una novia? Hazte cargo de lo que hicieron

-Señor, en ningún momento negaría mis deberes paternales- Jack se acercó al padre de Elsa

-Más te vale- finalizó el patriarca arendelle

Al llegar las 00:00 abrieron los presentes que habían comprado para cada uno. Jack se veía como si su cabeza estuviese en otro planeta, y Elsa sentía que era en parte su culpa, el albino se retiró antes de la celebración llevando a Eugene y Rapunzel. Aunque Elsa iba a residir en su casa durante las próximas dos semanas, algo quería ella y jack se quedasen juntos.

-Elsa, hermana- Anna habló a Elsa- Creo que no podrás quedarte en casa en tu estadía

-Qué pasa Anna?-preguntó la rubia

-Bueno, Kitty duerme en tu habitación hace algunas semanas- Anna reía- pero la madre de Jack me dijo que no tenía problema en que te quedases allí, digamos que no volverás a embarazarte

-Jack sabe?-

-Feliz navidad Jack!-y ahí estaba nuevamente la risa nerviosa de Anna

Elsa simplemente se resignó. Caminó las tres calles a la casa de Jack con su maleta deslizándose por la escarcha en la acera, la madre del albino le decía lo feliz que estaba de que su primer nieto iba a ser de Elsa y que la otra chica no le daba buena espina. Elsa agradeció el calor de la casa de la madre de Jack, quien se enteró de su compañera de cuarto cuando la rubia entró a la habitación.

-Jack, lamento lo que hice- Elsa se disculpó de inmediato

-De todas formas debía enterarse, no?-

-Sí, claro-

La culpa crecía dentro de la rubia, el tono de Jack no tenía ninguna emoción definida pero la seguía con la mirada, cada movimiento que hacía era analizado.

-Crees que… estemos destinados a todo esto?- Jack finalmente habló

-A que te quieres referir?- La rubia se ponía el pijama

-A todo, al bebé- Jack caminó hacia Elsa- a nosotros

-Jack, lamento mucho lo de Tooth- la rubia suspiró- no quería que rompieran

Jack abrazó a su amiga, necesitaba sentirla cerca después de tantas semanas evitando cada tipo de contacto con ella. Le asustaba estarse enamorando, de verdad, de la mujer que más conocía en el planeta; no podría soportar perderla a ella y a su hijo por un amor no correspondido. Dejó descansar su cabeza en uno de los hombros de la rubia

-Eres la única persona que me interesa conservar en mi vida eres tu- el albino sentía el olor de Elsa-

-Nunca me iré Jack- Elsa se resistía a romper el abrazo

-Me encanta como hueles- Jack hacia cosquillas en el cuello de Elsa con su nariz

-Basta Jack- Elsa reía- Me haces cosquillas

-Te extrañaba Elsa- Jack depositó un gran y apretado beso en la mejilla de Elsa

Finalmente, después de demasiadas noches, podían volver a dormir juntos.

* * *

**Gente!**

**ojalá les haya gustado el cap**

**Nos leemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola gente!**

**Les dejo, al fin, capitulo nuevo**

* * *

Los días posteriores en su pueblo natal pasaban como de costumbre en sus años anteriores, películas y palomitas de maíz. Agregando que todo el mundo acariciaba la barriga de Elsa, incluyendo a Jack que al parecer marcaba territorio con su palma extendida por sobre el abdomen de la rubia.

Ambos sabían que el momento de sentirlo podría ser fácilmente dentro de unas tres semanas más, si tenían suerte, pero la ansiedad de tener hasta el mínimo movimiento guardado para sus recuerdos en la posteridad los dejaba pendientes a cada instante.

Jack creía que en cualquier momento su estómago iba a salir por su garganta cuando el padre de Elsa decidiera que era la ocasión de hablar seriamente sobre el embarazo. El patriarca Arendelle le provocaba más terror que cualquier persona en su vida…

Hasta que ocurrió, mi pobre angelito en la televisión y Elsa recostada sobre las piernas de Jack siendo invadida por la mano del albino en su vientre

-Traicionaste mi confianza chico- El padre de Elsa estaba sereno cuando irrumpió a la mitad de la televisión

-R… realmente lo… lo lamento sr Arendelle- Jack nos sabía si hablar, respirar o salir corriendo

-Tu sabes, Jack, que el único motivo por el cual permití que Elsa estudiase en esa universidad fue por que asumimos que estaría segura contigo- La voz del hombre se alteraba de a poco- Y quedó embarazada, DE TI

-… Señor, no esperábamos que esto sucediera- Elsa podía sentir a Jack tiritar levemente inclusive cuando estaba, ya sentada, a unos centímetros de distancia

-Dudo que lo planeasen Frost- a estas alturas todos en la casa escuchaban atentos- No creí que serias capaz de aprovecharte de Elsa

-Con todo respeto, padre- Interrumpió Elsa- Yo he consentido todo

-Elsa… ustedes… desde- El patriarca arendelle estaba afectado

-Desde hace bastante- "_Aproximadamente desde los 15 años de Elsa, un poco antes_" omitió Jack

-Se casarán?- El padre de Elsa ya estaba pálido, tanto que su hija mayor le dio un vaso de jugo

-Eso quisieran ambos- Dijo Elsa terminado la conversación.

Año nuevo pasó como una bala, la cena en casa de Jack y ver los fuegos artificiales en grupo. Los propósitos habían cambiado abruptamente para el par de futuros padres, a comparación de los enfoques de años anteriores ambos tenían en mente al pequeño pastelito en el horno.

Días después Elsa y las demás chicas se arreglaban en la casa de Rapunzel tal como la última vez. Elsa en un vestido de gala con mangas largas, espalda descubierta en un azul oscuro con aplicaciones brillantes. Anna por su parte llevaba un vestido de tirantes color verde oliva con un tapado en color marfil.

Las chicas lucían asombrosas, menos Rapunzel, quien antes de su boda tuvo el peor ataque de nervios de su vida. Comenzando porque las capas de nieves que cubrían la cuidad ponían en considerable peligro su recorrido hacia la iglesia y a la posterior fiesta.

-Cómo puede ser que aún no despejen esta calle, prácticamente es principal- decía Rapunzel aun en bata

-Punzie, relax-Anna comandaba la situación- Kristoff ya habló para solucionarlo. Arruinarás tu maquillaje

Y así fue, segundo después de esa frase se podía oír el camión que despejaba las calles. Ya Rapunzel pudo proceder a ponerse su vestido.

Aunque los planes de la rubia y el albino eran quedarse al menos unos cuatro días más en su pueblo, cual cenicienta debían escapar antes de la campana de media noche para volver a su casa; con la diferencia que debía ser antes de mediodía del día siguiente a la boda.

Luego de un millón de inconvenientes, y llegar a la iglesia, finalmente Elsa sintió que podía respirar sin molestar a su prima. Se veía hermosa, la heredera del grupo de inversionistas SUN se casaba viéndose como una verdadera princesa.

-No será un pecado estar en la iglesia así de hermosa, embarazada y soltera?- Preguntó Jack a Elsa sentándose a su lado

-Ahora tu propones que debería estar casada?- respondió la rubia

-Me ofrezco como tributo- Jack tomó la mano de Elsa

-Lo puedo considerar- Elsa miraba sonriendo a su mejor amigo

La recepción y fiesta fueron mucho más impactantes que el compromiso. Platos excelentes que, al fin, Elsa podía probar sin querer vomitarlos y una mesa de postres que no fue perdonada de ninguna manera por la rubia y su sobrina.

-Elsa-Anna tomaba a su hermana por el brazo- Van a lanzar el ramo apresúrate, deja esos chocolates ahí.

En contra de su voluntad, y ante la mueca de risa de Jack, Elsa estaba esperando junto a todo el grupo el lanzamiento del ramo. Sabía que esa mueca que le regaló el albino era un desafío directo a atrapar el objeto a ser lanzado pero Elsa no tenía ánimos de saltar o pelear por un montón de flores.

Aunque de todas formas este terminó en sus manos, sabía lo que significaba pero no creía que seria la próxima a casarse. Aun era muy joven.

-Si atrapo la liga- Jack fue interrumpido por Elsa

-No-Exclamó la rubia- lo que sea que tu sucia mente esté pensando, no.

-Lo harás de todas formas- Jack se preparo

Tal y cómo quería, el albino atrapó la liga que lanzó Eugene por los aires.

-Creo que ambos- nuevamente lo interrumpió Elsa

-Lo hablaremos después- Elsa le dedicó un guiño y se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa de postres.

La canción favorita de Jack sonaba en la boda, Elsa no llevaba ni medio minuto en la mesa de postres nuevamente cuando Jack la tomó desde la cintura y le propuso al oído concederle esta pieza. Crazy de Aerosmith era la pieza musical perfecta para una boda con ellos.

Desde siempre habían bailado al son de las armónicas, guitarras y bajo, y esta vez no sería distinto. La voz ronca de Jack resonando en los oídos de Elsa, sus cuerpos cerca y abrazados, fluyendo al son de la música.

Jack se sentía tan identificado con la canción que, más que bailar con Elsa, quería abrazarla para toda la vida. Que pensase sólo en él y que dejara de volverlo loco cada vez que la veía, o lo tocaba… La cabeza de la rubia se apoyó ligeramente en su pecho, provocando una electricidad en Jack. Mientras en un vals que no era vals, movían sus cuerpos en sintonía, sintiéndose novios que no eran novios.

-Mañana conducirás primero tu- Proclamó Jack antes de terminar la musica

-Era todo una trampa!- la rubia movió a Jack- Me hiciste bailar crazy para no tener oportunidad de negarme

-En parte- Confesó el albino

Y así por la mañana, el piloto era la rubia. Mientras Jack sucumbía en la resaca de la fiesta Elsa sentía que cuando ya llevaba tres horas de viaje le iba a explotar la vejiga. Pero ni siquiera el detenerse despertó al albino.

-Qué envidia Jack- decía la rubia al volver a conducir

Llegando a su apartamento la única forma de despertarlo fue rociarle algo de agua en la cara. De mal genio y disculpándose por hacerla conducir cinco horas en sus actuales condiciones subió todo el equipaje a su piso.

-A todo esto Elsa- irrumpió el albino- puedes decirme por qué debíamos volver antes?

-Te había dicho-

-Ah, sí, la investigación- recodó Jack

-Sip- respondió la rubia

Tadashi Hamada llamando…

-Hola!-Contestó enérgica Elsa- Si, ya estoy en la cuidad

Jack miraba extrañado, aun ni siquiera habían llegado a la puerta y Elsa ya tenía planes y no tenía idea de con quien, sólo sabía que era un hombre y eso le hacía arder la sangre dada la situación de la noche anterior.

-Está bien, podemos dejarlo para mañana- Elsa cortó

La alegría de Elsa se notaba al hacer la cena con tal cantidad de dedicación que Jack no recordaba la última vez que la comida, que hizo Elsa, estaba tan sabrosa.

La curiosidad lo carcomía, sabía que cada uno tenía su privacidad. Elsa jamás se inmiscuiría en el celular de Jack, pero él necesitaba saber de quién era esa voz. Pero debía confiar en Elsa, ella nunca le escondería algo así, además no eran nada además que amigos y futuros padres… él estuvo con Tooth no podía exigirle nada a la rubia, sobretodo porque su amiga también la consideró para un regalo navideño.

No fue hasta que otra llamada entrante llegó al teléfono de Elsa y pudo ver las primeras letras del nombre que simplemente no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Tadashi Hamada… como competiría contra Tadashi Hamada? Era humanamente imposible, era un chico súper dotado que cursó una ingeniería robótica a los 15, toda la carrera de medicina sin reprobar y había credo a su propio robot asistente médico, con el cual había ganado becas para cualquier especialidad del área de la salud para poder programar a su puto robot globo que parecía un malvavisco gigante y hablaba de forma estúpida y analizaba de forma inmediata, dejaba todo el esfuerzo de los doctores reducido a nada.

No podía creer que había vuelto antes sólo para que Elsa tuviera una cita oculta con el cerebrito de Hamada.

-Jack, por el amor a tu hijo- reclamó la rubia recostada al lado de Jack- Duerme o te golpearé para que lo hagas

Maldita sea.

* * *

**Gente! me he demorado demasiado, la universidad me consume!**

**Empecé el capitulo en casa y lo continué en la biblioteca de la universidad**

**Espero les haya gustado, intentare tener pronto el siguiente 3**

**Nos leemos**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gente!**

**les dejo cap**

* * *

Las semanas, pasaban el bebé y Elsa estaban en perfecto estado. Jack por su parte tenía los nervios de puntas cada vez que la rubia salía sin su compañía.

La ropa ya no le entraba, en definitiva cualquier prenda no elástica era guardado en el baúl para después del parto, todo le quedaba ajustado y las miradas muchas veces no eran disimuladas por parte de sus profesores y compañeras. Su directora luego de un largo discurso de responsabilidad le permitió seguir en su pasantía hasta que "sus condiciones se lo permitiesen"

Para Jack seguía viéndose hermosa.

Fue en medio de una clase que Elsa lo sintió, no le dieron las piernas para ir lo más rápido que pudo al salón que estaba Jack.

ELSA

Estoy fuera de tu salón, el bebé se movió!

Jack reaccionó de un solo salto, interrumpió a su profesor, pero no era más importante que el movimiento de su hijo. Pero al poner las manos sobre la barriga de Elsa no hubo intenciones de moverse

-Que hacías mientras se movió?-preguntó el albino

-Estábamos en clases hablando de-

Le daba vergüenza decirlo, pero realmente estaba pensando en ella y Jack bailando en la boda de Rapunzel, sólo con ese pensamiento el bebé nuevamente se movió. Como un pequeño oleaje en la barriga, el movimiento fue leve pero valioso, como un cofre lleno de oro.

-Oh por dios- Dijo Jack- de que hablaban?

Elsa se puso roja y Jack se dio cuenta de que no era el contenido de la clase lo que hizo a su bebé moverse, sólo con esa pregunta nuevamente se sintió un movimiento. Jack la miró buscando sus ojos "dime la verdad"

-Estaba pensando en nosotros- nuevo movimiento-… bailando

-Owww Elsa, no creí que pensaras así de mi- Jack tenía un tono casi burlesco

-Silencio Frost- Elsa levantó su mano hecha un puño- o no te diré cuando se mueva

Jack se sonreía para sí mismo, Elsa veía como los ojos del albino se achinaban levemente cuando sonreía; como se asomaban sus dientes y como sus colmillos se pronunciaban levemente.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños Jack, que harás?-

-Bueno, es martes así que supongo que cenaré solo y dormiré temprano- Jack besó la frente de Elsa- o puedo ir por ti al hospital y vamos a comer papitas

Elsa estuvo a punto de responder cuando su teléfono los distrajo y el flujo de gente comenzó a ser incómodo. Asintió con la cabeza y se despidió con la mano antes de que más gente los viera juntos y perdiera su llamada.

Jack decidió obviar que su siguiente clase comenzaría y caminó tras Elsa hasta que Hamada la recibió con un gran abrazo, la hizo girar para mirarla y pudo leer de sus labios "estás bellísima" No le hacía falta ver más, caminó en dirección a su salón mientras llamaba a Bunny y proponía emborracharse el día siguiente

-Elsa te ves muy feliz- Hamada miraba a la rubia

-Muchas gracias Tad- La rubia tiño sus mejillas de rojo-

-Dejemos que baymax te analice- dijo Tadashi

Elsa pidió que Baymax no le dijera el sexo de su bebé, que la vez pasada estuvo a punto de escucharlo y quería que fuese una sorpresa para la ecografía correspondiente. Le gustaba ayudar a Tadashi con la programación de Baymax para que ayudase a mujeres embarazadas.

Tarde de hospital y llegar derrotada a casa. Jack no hablaba con ella, asumió que tuvo un mal día en clases pues tampoco fue claro con ella al respecto por lo que decidió dormir en su habitación.

Al día siguiente ya se había ido cuando Elsa salió de la habitación, no alcanzó a decirle feliz cumpleaños por lo que espero a verlo en la universidad… pero tampoco estaba ahí. Nadie lo había visto. Y tampoco llegó a buscarla por la tarde al hospital a pesar de esperarlo más de una hora.

Llegó a casa derrotada, despeinada y con olor a líquido amniótico. Las risas se escuchaban desde la escalera, reconocía la de Bunny y la de hippo. Con la mayor dignidad que podía, con la rabia guardada en la garganta.

-Hola Elllssa- Jack estaba claramente ebrio- Saliste tarde?

Jack quería enojar a Elsa y lo estaba logrando con creces, la casa olía a alcohol, cigarros y marihuana ¡la única maldita persona que fumaba marihuana era Tooth! Y claramente, entró desde el balcón a la sala con los ojos rojos y claramente en otro planeta

-Eh, Elsa- pensó la ojimorada-Jack nos dijo que no vendrías

-Claro, quizá olvidó que vivo aquí también- Elsa caminó hacia su habitación

-Pensé- Habló jack- que estarías con Hamada

-No sabía que pensabas Jackson.

Sin más la puerta casi da en la cara del albino. Elsa intentó escapar del mal olor que llevaba en la ropa, no tenía intenciones de salir al baño a darse una ducha o siquiera a orinar.

Jack a pesar de sentirse culpable por hacer sentir mal a elsa el alcohol lo hizo reaccionar a destiempo, primero se sentó junto a sus amigos y casi una hora después se decidió a decirles que era momento de irse a sus casas.

Golpeó la puerta de Elsa, nunca lo dejaba fuera de su habitación. Pero por más que golpeó solo escuchaba el reloj de pared con su tic tac persistente y sonoro.

-Muy bien Frost- Se dijo a si mismo

Elsa se aguantaba las lágrimas como mejor pudo. No sentía moverse a su bebé, estaba quieto como si no quisiera que nadie supiera que seguía ahí, pero de vez en cuando daba señales de vida con algo leve pero perceptible "mamá, sigo vivo"

Sentía que cada vez se rompía más su amistad con Jack, nunca la había pasado a llevar de esa forma. Nunca la había lastimado ni dejado plantada tanto tiempo sin avisar. Sentía que tenía su corazón roto y a su familia demasiado lejos.

Cuatro de la mañana, Jack desvanecido en el pasillo del apartamento, y Elsa con mucha orina en su vejiga. Pasó por sobre él, y después de horas de aguantar finalmente se sintió aliviada. Para devolverse nuevamente tenía que pasar por sobre su compañero de piso pero lo encontró sentado apoyado en una de las paredes.

-Lo siento Elsa- Jack se afirmó de una de las piernas de Jack

-No quiero hablar- Elsa se soltó y siguió a su habitación

Entonces Jack se dio cuenta que esta vez no sería tan fácil como las demás ocasiones en las que quería hacer enojar a Elsa sacándola de sus casillas. Esta vez la dejó plantada y bebió con sus amigos para que la culpa no lo carcomiera vivo, Quizá Elsa de verdad necesitaba a alguien como Tadashi a su lado y no a alguien que la dañara así como él lo hizo esta vez y muchas otras anteriores.

No se hablaron la mañana siguiente, ni almorzaron juntos en toda la semana. Tampoco volvieron a organizar algún tipo de salida más allá de la ecografía que correspondía.

-Hola Elsa- Saludó la doctora- Cómo te has sentido?

-Bien, el bebé se mueve bastante- Elsa se recostaba en la camilla con un poco de dificultad

-Y tu Jack, que tal todo? Lo has sentido?

-Un par de veces- contestó en seco el albino

-Tener relaciones beneficia mucho al momento del parto chicos, no se repriman por "poder hacerle daño" este bebé está seguro.

Ambos chicos callaron, el vientre de Elsa estaba mucho más abultado, sobrepasando casi el doble de lo que era ella de perfil hace más de cinco meses atrás. Cuando comenzó el ultrasonido Jack se acercó a Elsa pero esta estaba reacia a cualquier contacto con el albino, seguía herida por todo lo que había pasado.

-Podríamos ver su sexo si no fuera porque, al parecer es un bebé vergonzoso y no se va a mostrar- dijo la doctora- Es un bebé grande, mucho más que los demás

Ambos chicos estaban plantados en la pantalla, definiendo que eran los brazos y las piernas. Hoy no estaban tan imaginativos como la primera vez.

-Debe ser porque él es mucho más alto que tú- prosiguió la doctora al no tener respuesta

Claramente Jack era mucho más alto que Elsa, la superaba por cabeza y media en altura y por contextura la superaba por creces. Ambos salieron de la consulta en silencio.

-Qué bueno que el bebé esté bien- Dijo jack

-Si- contestó Elsa casi como susurro

Al salir a la calle el clima seguía frio, era como si el invierno llegase con más fuerzas al pasar de los días. Se formaban pequeñas nubes de vapor en frente de las bocas de los chicos.

-Elsa, lo sie-

-Me iré a vivir a las habitaciones de la universidad- Elsa interrumpió al albino

Jack entró en algo parecido al estado de shock, nunca pensó que lo que había causado generaría en Elsa las ganas de estar tan lejos de el.

-No me mires así- Pidió la rubia a Jack- Es mejor para los dos, para los tres, las cosas en casa están horribles.

-Elsa-

-Jack, no lo intentes- Elsa retrocedió un paso- Me aburrí de aguantar tus actitudes infantiles, me dañas cada vez peor y sin motivos aparentes.

Elsa suspiraba apresurada, las lágrimas estaban nublando su vista. Decidió emprender camino hacia el apartamento antes de escuchar cualquier argumento del padre de su hijo

-Tú me estás alejando Arendelle- gritó el albino

Elsa al escuchar no pudo evitar quedarse sin responder, se devolvió al paso más rápido que pudo

-No te he alejado ni una mierda, Jack- La furia atravesaba los ojos de la rubia- Tu eres quien me ha fallado, me ha dejado plantada. Has pasado por alto mi salud y la de tu hijo por hacerme enojar. ESTUVE PARADA UNA HORA AL FRÍO, Y UNA NUBE TOXICA DE MARIHUANA PRETENDÍA DROGARME AL LLEGAR A CASA. Avísame cuando madures y puedas ser un buen amigo y un padre responsable.

La rubia se alejó a paso firme y optó por un taxi, en su habitación estaba todo listo para ser llevado a las habitaciones del campus.

Cuando Jack llego, el vacío de su corazón se reflejaba en la casa. Ni ropa, zapatos, toallas… inclusive su cepillo de dientes y las vitaminas del embarazo.

La había perdido. Y quizá de manera definitiva…

* * *

**Gente! espero les guste**

**Me di tiempo entre el estudio y escribí esto**

**Se avecina algo muy genial**

**Nos leemos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gente!**

**nuevo cap, ojalá les guste**

* * *

Vivir en los dormitorios de la universidad no era tan terrible como pensaba, no tenía compañera y podía ver los parques del campus desde la ventana. Lo peor de todo era bañarse, buscar la hora precisa antes de que cerrasen los baños y no se topara con quien estuviera fijamente viendo su barriga era un deporte extremo prácticamente.

Jack intentó buscarla dentro del campus, pero aparentemente estaba muy bien con Tadashi en sus almuerzos y eso le aclaraba que Elsa no lo quería, por el momento, en su vida ni en la que tenía en su vientre. Desistió cuando observó que el bebé se movía bajo las manos del asiático.

La frustración era pan de cada día para ambos, Jack no podía estar con Elsa y a ella cada vez le costaba más recoger las cosas del piso, esperaba poder seguir viendo por un tiempo más la punta de sus pies. Mirarse en el espejo sin la compañía del otro les dolía.

Llevaba casi tres semanas en los dormitorios de la universidad y al parecer la rubia tenía la mala suerte de pillarse cualquier resfriado que existiese. El frío había cedido levemente para un catorce de febrero más iluminado, y ella con una fiebre que no la soltaba ni durmiendo.

-Por dios, este año no podría ir peor- Elsa le hablaba a su vientre- Bebé me siento de muerte

En estos momentos Jack estaría llegando con algún medicamento o poniendo compresas frías en su cabeza para aliviar el dolor y bajar la temperatura. Pero ahí estaba, sola en una habitación del campus universitario, viendo la decoración que tenían de san valentin por la ventana.

Sintió una puntada en uno de sus riñones.

-Bebé, no me golpees los riñones por favor- Pidió Elsa a su hijo- Es muy doloroso

Mientras Jack hacia horas extra en el bar, veía como las parejas iban felices a compartir el catorce de febrero en compañía de gente que amaban. Habían pasado años desde que él y Elsa no compartían aunque fuese un helado para san Valentín.

-Aun no vuelve?- preguntó Bunny

-No- Jack miraba al infinito- Creo que esta vez me excedí

-No contesta tus llamadas?

-Bloqueado- Jack suspiró- tu numero también, el de los sres Claus…

-Bro, Elsa está furiosa-

Para el albino era obvio que la rubia no quería ni siquiera verle en pintura, pero al menos la chica con la que se acostaba Bunny lo mantenía al tanto de cómo se sentía su amiga. Que en definitiva tuvo que cambiar nuevamente el uniforme porque la barriga no le permitía usar cualquier cosa o quedaba descubierta.

-Mérida me dijo que no ha ido en un par de días al hospital- Comentó el compañero de Jack

-Elsa es una adulta que sabe las mierdas que hace- Jack ya no lo soportaba- Sigues hablando de ella y te callaré

-Con un beso?- Bunny estiró sus labios

Jack rodó sus ojos y se rindió a la broma de su amigo. A fin de cuentas en algún momento Elsa tendría que comunicarse con él para alguna ecografía.

La noche había caído, pero la fiebre de Elsa seguía alta y su bebé insistía con golpearla en sus riñones o bajo sus costillas. La temperatura la volvía loca, no podía seguir tomando pastillas y el termómetro marcaba más alto cada vez.

-Creo que... es momento de ir al... hospital- Elsa se sentía débil

Miró en todos sus contactos, Mérida en turno y sus padres a horas de distancia. Ni loca llamaría a Jack, a pesar de ser uno de los pocos que estarían disponibles. Tadashi…

-Hola Elsa!- saludó desde la otra línea- Todo bien?

-Tad- Elsa jadeaba- tengo mucha fiebre, necesito llegar al hospital

-Elsa, espérame fuera de los dormitorios de chicas- se escuchó como Tadashi tomaba unas llaves- Estaré ahí en 10 minutos

Los diez minutos más largos de su vida, se puso una chaqueta sobre el pijama. El frío nuevamente invadía la ciudad y Elsa comenzaba a caer aletargada sobre la banca en la que esperaba a su amigo.

-Oh por dios Elsa- Fue lo último que escuchó

Tadashi Hamada llamando…

Jack ignoró cada llamada entrante del asiático a pesar de la insistencia de este. Siguió sirviendo tragos a sus clientes, la noche era joven aún.

Tadashi al no obtener respuesta de ninguna llamada al albino llamó a la pelirroja que seguramente estaba en el hospital.

-Hola Hamada, que pasa?- contestó de inmediato Mérida

-Mérida, Elsa se desmayó, está ardiendo en fiebre- el pelinegro estaba claramente alterado

-Mier… vienes para acá?- preguntó Mérida

-Si, llego en cinco minutos- Tadashi conducía con mucha preocupación

-Estaré fuera, yo la recibo- Mérida cortó

Los cinco minutos pasaron volando cuando Mérida avisó el estado de Elsa en su piso. Por su condición deberían de ingresarla en su piso, pero según la gravedad quizá deberían trasladarla de hospital.

Elsa llegó seminconsciente, solo decía lo mucho que le dolían las patadas del bebé en sus riñones.

-Sospecha de pielonefritis- Dijo Mérida en la recepción

Enfermeras y el doctor del piso revisaban a Elsa de pies a cabeza, su bebé estaba en perfectas condiciones por el momento. La fiebre de Elsa superaba los 40°c y los medicamentos no tardaron en pasar por la vía venosa que le pusieron. Poco a poco recobraba la conciencia,

-Mérida, sabes cuantas semanas de embarazo tiene?- preguntó el doctor

-Veintitrés- contestó Elsa- veintitrés semanas y un día

Mérida la abrazó, Tadashi seguía tomando su mano.

-Tadashi te trajo casi inconsciente- Mérida estaba a poco de llorar- No me vuelvas a asustar así

-Que tengo?- Elsa hablaba hacia el doctor

-Tienes una pielonefritis aguda- el doctor se dirigió a Elsa- Tus riñones están infectados y podrías haber abortado, pensé que estudiando esto sabrías que era…

-Pensé que tenía una gripe y que mi bebé me estaba golpeando los riñones- Elsa se excusó

-Pedí una ecografía- prosiguió el doctor- te quedarás aquí al menos dos días

Genial, la cabeza de Elsa aun daba vueltas. Tadashi seguía con su mano tomada y con cara de preocupación, marcaba a un número que Elsa no veía y por lo visto no le contestaban.

-Tranquilo, yo me dedicaré a eso- Mérida le dio un golpe a Tadashi en el hombro- acompáñala a la ecografía

Dicho eso Elsa y Tadashi se dirigieron a la sala de ecografía. Aun se preguntaba quien la había desvestido y puesto la bata del hospital, seguramente Mérida. Tadashi por más musculoso que se viese no sería capaz de desvestir a una mujer sin su explicito permiso.

Esta vez la atendió un doctor, no la saludó ni preguntó nada. Con las imágenes simplemente dio su diagnóstico y reveló sin que nadie preguntase el sexo del bebé de Elsa. Se sentía un poco culpable de saberlo antes que Jack…

Después de algunos minutos, el doctor la derivó a hospitalización. Tenía una pieza compartida con dos señoras, una abuelita de más de 80 años de cabello blanco y una mujer adulta de aproximadamente 55-60. Al verla llegar preguntaron demasiadas cosas, Mérida y Tadashi se encontraba con ella cuando el peliblanco pasó corriendo por fuera de la habitación de Elsa.

-cómo lograste contactarlo? Preguntó Tadashi a Mérida

-Tengo mis contactos- respondió la pelirroja

-Se acuesta con su mejor amigo- agregó Elsa

Ambas mujeres miraron sorprendidas a la interna, en lo que Jack volvía soltaron algunas risas que se terminaron al ver como el peliblanco atravesaba con la mirada a Tadashi.

Jack caminó a paso firme hacia el nipón. Lo abrazó con fuerza "Gracias" fue lo único que salió de su boca. Tadashi le dio unas palmadas en su espalda

-Ya que llegó Jack, me iré- Tadashi comenzó a despedirse de los chicos

-Ve- Elsa fue abrazada con fuerza- estaré segura aquí

-Claro-el chico depositó un beso el la frente de la rubia

Tadashi dejo a los tres chicos en la sala y el emprendió a paso rápido a su automóvil. Pasados unos segundos Mérida se sintió como un mal trio y dejó a ambos chicos solos; claro con ambas mujeres quienes se despidieron de forma amable de la pelinaranja.

-Por qué no me llamaste, Elsa?- Jack hablaba despacio

-No pensé que sería tanto- Elsa seguía con la mirada Jack, quien se sentó en una silla a un costado de la cama- tampoco quería verte, para ser honesta

Jack soltó una risa, pero no era nada que lo hiciera feliz, de hecho la felicidad de le escapaba. Se miraba las manos, y observaba el techo buscando alguna palabra que decir.

-yo…- Las palabras llegaban pero no podía hablar con claridad- ignoré todas las llamadas de Tadashi, no creí que fuera por esto- las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos- Cuando Bunny me dijo… yo… me asusté demasiado.

Jamás había visto la combinación de sinceridad y llanto en la que Jack se estaba sumiendo, secaba las lágrimas antes de que cayesen y miraba constantemente al piso.

-No quise dañarte Elsa- confesó- no quise dañarte ni a ti, ni al bebé. Fue una jugarreta infantil, quizá unos años atrás no habría sido tan terrible pero… las cosas están tan raras entre nosotros que no sé cómo mantenerte a mi lado sin arruinarlo con mis actitudes de niño pequeño… Debería de haber sido yo quien te acompañara, o quien supiera primero, pero me tienes bloqueado de tu vida, estos días han sido tan vacíos sin ti en el apartamento- Jack se sorbeteaba los mocos- No puedo soportar estar peleados, asumo que Tadashi es mejor compañía y al parecer por eso recurriste a él

El guardia entró a la habitación recordándole a Jack que la hora de visitas había acabado y que debía volver al día siguiente. Elsa no contestó a ninguna de las cosas que el albino le dijo, y este se fue sin obtener ninguna respuesta más que "nos veremos mañana, Jack"

-Ese chico te ama mucho- Comentó la anciana

-Esta celoso del chico guapo de pelo negro- Comentó la mujer

-Si, creo que lo noté- A Elsa se le dibujaba una media sonrisa

Elsa se dio cuenta de que entre tanto evitar llorar, Jack no notó que su barriga se movía. Su bebé estaba alegre de escuchar la voz de papá.

-Sabes que és?- preguntó la anciana

-Niño-

* * *

**Gente! ojalá les haya gustado**

**Espero leernos pronto!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola gente!**

**les dejo cap, disfruten **

* * *

La hora de visitas había comenzado hace aproximadamente diez minutos, Jack corría para ser el primero en ver a la rubia quien era dada de alta ese día. El día anterior Merida fue a verla todo el día y recibió noticias a través de Bunny; como videos de la barriga de Elsa moviéndose o mientras comía la sopa que le dieron en el hospital.

-Gracias por venir Tad, pero Jack me llevará al campus- escuchó la voz de Elsa

Estaba con camisón de Mérida, más parecido a una camiseta de futbol americano. Tadashi la estaba ayudando a volver a su cama, ambos se veian felices y Jack estaba dudando si entrar o no. Hasta que una chica rubia, de cabellos lisos y tacones pasó a un lado del albino con botellas de jugo; una de cada sabor.

-Hola Elsa, cómo estás?- la chica saludó dulcemente a Elsa

Elsa se levantó y la abrazó, quedando ambas de perfil hacia el albino. Al verlas, desde esa distancia, Jack no podía definir cuál de las dos estaba más embarazada.

-No sabía que sabor elegir- se excusó la chica

-Malditos antojos- contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo

-Amor, no maldigas- intervino Tadashi refiriéndose a la rubia de cabello liso y percatándose de la presencia del albino- Hola Jack, pasa. Elsa me dijo que la llevarás a casa

-Hola chicos, si- Jack miraba sorprendido a la pareja- No sabía que estabas

-Casado? Claro, hace dos años- respondió Tadashi- Con la ingeniera química más guapa del universo

-Jack estaba celoso de ti, cuando te ayudaba con la investigación- Elsa dejó al descubierto al albino

-Lo supuse, pero yo no debía aclarar esa situación- Tadashi miraba a su esposa

-Elsa me dijo, pero se veían tan felices- Confesó Jack- nunca pregunté de la forma correcta

-Era divertido verte celoso copo de nieve- la anciana se entrometió- Con esa cara hasta a mí me gustaría verte enfadado

-Se ve muy sexy- Respondió Elsa con una risa y se dirigió a Jack- Tadashi me habló de su investigación cundo supo que estaba embarazada, y casualmente los sexos de nuestros bebés son distintos. Además tenemos casi las mismas semanas de embarazo con Honey

-Perfecto para baymax- Honey dijo alegre

-Él sabe lo que es nuestro bebé?- Preguntó Jack

-Es un varón- volvió a hablar la abuela- El ecógrafo se lo soltó a la chica sin preguntarle

-Elsa evitó escuchar a baymax- respondió el pelinegro- yo lo supe desde que empezamos la investigación y recopilación de datos. De todas formas nunca lo dije ni honey tampoco.

\- Wow -Respondió Jack- un niño

La idea lo traía flotando por las nubes, a pesar de que sus preferencias se inclinaban fuertemente por una niña la idea de un mini Jack lo hizo alucinar por varios segundos, hasta que las palmadas de Hamada lo volvieron al mundo real

-Felicitaciones Frost-

-Felicitaciones igualmente chicos- dijo el albino con una sonrisa

La pareja se fue, dejando a los chicos y las visitas de las otras mujeres en la sala. Jack se sentó en la cama de Elsa mientras ella seguía de pie, con las manos en su cintura y esperando la reacción de Jack.

-Creo que me debes una gran disculpa Frost-

-No te bastó con que llorara?- respondió Jack invitándola a sentarse- Lo siento mucho, Elsa, debí preguntar.

-No sé si volver a vivir contigo Jack…- era el turno de Elsa- No quiero más malentendidos, ni más malos ratos

-Elsa, te prometo- Jack tomó las manos de Elsa- Que esto me dio más que una simple lección. No quiero tenerlos lejos nunca más en la vida. Eres lo mejor que tengo y tendré en toda mi vida

-No digas esas cosas- Elsa estaba muy sentimental- El bebé se mueve y está triturando mi diafragma

-Me conformaré si hoy comes conmigo- Propuso el albino

Ambos rieron, sabían que las cosas podrían arreglarse. El doctor dio el alta a Elsa, los medicamentos y exámenes posteriores, Jack la llevó hasta la camioneta y emprendieron camino al restaurant de pizza casera favorito de Elsa.

-Hace mucho tiempo no veníamos- Elsa se embriagaba con el olor del lugar

-Creo que estábamos sumidos en muchos malos entendidos- respondió el albino- hace muchos años que no nos distanciábamos así

La mesa junto a la ventana era la favorita de los chicos, el día comenzaba a nublarse con claras intenciones de llover y eso los motivaba aún más a querer estar mirando el exterior. Los días lluviosos les daban la excusa perfecta para poder estar en casa, juntos, viendo películas; era volver a recordar los días en su pueblo con su familia.

-Que buena suerte- dijo Elsa

-No mucha, la camioneta quedó a dos calles de aquí y- Jack fue interrumpido

-Y nos mojaremos bajo la lluvia, será estupendo- Elsa reía

La pizza no tardó en llegar, los sonidos sordos de la lluvia parecían una armonía en la cabeza de ambos, y en el vientre de la rubia parecía que también era un sonido agradable. Los empleados saludaban y felicitaban a pareja por su futuro hijo y llevaron un postre con tonos celestes para celebrar al bebé que venía en camino.

-lamento que no sea una niña, Jack- dijo Elsa mientras probaba el postre

-No te preocupes, estoy más que feliz solo sabiendo que están sanos- Jack hablaba con sinceridad

El silencio se hizo presente por unos momentos hasta que nuevamente Jack habló

-Creo que me gustas Elsa-Jack miraba a Elsa, ella ni siquiera parpadeaba- Creo que me gustas mucho

Elsa tenía la cuchara aun en su boca, no movía un solo musculo, su corazón latía a mil revoluciones por segundo. No se esperaba una declaración así y mucho menos de Jack, eran amigos desde siempre.

-Sé que es raro Elsa- Jack se sentía en aprietos- Pero no espero que me contestes, simplemente quería sacarme un peso de encima porque aún no defino bien este sentimiento

-Es realmente extraño, Jack- Elsa miraba la mesa- creo que deberías pensar bien en lo que sientes, y decirlo realmente cuando estés seguro

-Estoy seguro de que me gustas- replico el albino- sólo que no sé cuánto me gustas

-para aguantarme todos estos años, ha de ser bastante- Elsa intentada salir del paso

-Entonces creo que yo también te gusto- Jack sonreía- he hecho cosas peores que tu

-Existe la posibilidad- contestó Elsa algo nerviosa

-Vamos hermosa- dijo Jack pagando la cuenta- es tarde y debes seguir descansando

La lluvia no dio tregua de escapar, ambos chicos caminaban juntos al vehículo. Jack no dio cuenta cuando Elsa se quedó atrás hasta que la vio con dificultades de alcanzar algo dentro de una caja, a unos 20 metros de El

-Qué haces?- Jack volvía atrás- te estas empapando

-Hay unos gatitos aquí- Elsa ya tenía a un minino en las manos, pero el otro no era tan fácil de alcanzar, los maullidos aumentaron en lo que Jack se acercaba

-Son gatos negros Elsa

-Están abandonados y a la lluvia, te los llevarás a casa-

Si Elsa lo decía era ley. No habría forma de convencerla de algún refugio o la casa de algún amigo. Los gatos tenían dueño antes de que Jack pudiese discutir en contra. Tres gatos negros en casa y un bebé en camino, solo dos habitaciones… el apartamento definitivamente sería demasiado pequeño para todos

El albino sabía que no podía presionar a Elsa de ir a casa y ella misma decidió estar un par de días más en las habitaciones estudiantiles, sobretodo empezando la nueva ronda de exámenes del nuevo semestre

-No puedo simplemente irme a casa- Elsa se hablaba al espejo

"Si puedes Elsa, me gustas" resonó en su cabeza con la voz de Jack "sabes te gusto también" Su cabeza estaba abrumada en su imaginación, llevaba semanas evitando imaginar a Jack en cualquier situación que le alborotase las hormonas.

-Tienes una maldita infección urinaria Elsa, mantente a raya o será peor- Se decía a si misma mientras caminaba por la habitación- Además así de gigante no pensará en tocarte

Elsa desde el inicio había sido cuidadosa con su figura, ponía crema cuidadosamente cada mañana y cada noche para evitar cualquier tipo de marca en su abdomen, tomaba regularmente agua y mantenía su peso según lo que los doctores recomendaban.

Pero se sentía como un globo aerostático a poco de dejar el suelo, era incomodo ponerse los zapatos y todas sus poleras normales dejaban a la vista más arriba de su ombligo, y aún quedaba por lo menos un tercio de embarazo.

El albino se sentía con un peso menos en la espalda. Elsa ya no estaba enojada por él, al parecer, le sonrió varias veces antes de irse y le regalo un afectuoso abrazo.

Se sentía como un idiota por todas las cosas que pensó e hizo por no ser capaz de hablar con Elsa a la cara. Aun se negaba a estar realmente enamorado, quizá simplemente era un instinto de pertenencia prehistórico por sobre la mujer que lleva a su hijo, pero es que ella lo volvía loco desde siempre.

-Espero que vuelvas pronto a casa- dijo Jack a una foto- que ambos vuelvan pronto

Los maullidos de los tres felinos lo devolvieron al apartamento.

-Y espero que ustedes se sepan comportar- Jack ya los había secado y alimentado - y no se resfríen o Elsa me ahorcará

* * *

**Hola gente!**

**aquí**** nuevamente escribiendo desde la biblioteca de mi universidad**

**ojalá les haya gustado!**

**un beso! nos leemos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gente! he estado desaparecida por un tiempo, pero mis disculpas las daré al final**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Las dos semanas sin Elsa y los gatos eran una eternidad tediosa, caja de arena y comida tres veces al día, un bebedero automático para que no murieran deshidratados y compartir la cama fueron algunos de los sacrificios que el albino tuvo que hacer por las bolas de pelos

Ya el día que su compañera había predefinido para volver a casa el albino esperaba ansioso fuera de los apartamentos femeninos. Elsa poco a poco bajaba sus cosas "aun puedo hacerlo" dijo antes de que Jack subiera al rescate de su amiga, mirándola con desaprobación en cada viaje que hacía.

-Vas a dar a luz tanto subir y bajar escaleras- gritó Jack

-Silencio- respondió Elsa

La rubia no quería depender de Jack, la declaración del albino la había dejado confundida. No sabía si realmente ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, quizá el embarazo la tenía medianamente fuera de sus sentidos y no quería emitir algún juicio que la hiciera arrepentirse cuando naciera su hijo. Finalmente pudo bajar su último bolso desde la habitación

-Hola Elsa- Saludó una voz femenina.

Ariel era una de las chicas que se conocían popularmente como "las princesas" un grupo de once chicas que pertenecían a familias con alto poder adquisitivo. Elsa perteneció en su momento de manera activa con ellas, pero definitivamente Elsa era muy distinta a quienes componían ese grupo.

-Hola Ariel- Saludó Elsa dejando el bolso en el piso- Hola chicas

-Que tal va tu embarazo?- preguntó blanca nieves- y de quien es el bebé?

Si bien toda la universidad sabía que Elsa estaba embarazada, pero el hecho de quien estaba ahora a su lado era el padre de la criatura era un secreto que por el momento no querían develar.

-El embarazo ha estado algo complicado- Elsa era de a poco invadida por las manos del grupo, realmente no le incomodaba

-Si, vi cuando llegaste al hospital universitario- La voz de otra de las chicas se sumó, bella tenia una pasantía en urgencias del hospital universitario al igual que Elsa

Después de evadir alguna que otra pregunta más acerca del segundo involucrado en el embarazo, el grupo se despidió amistosamente de la rubia, felicitando a Jack por el actuar que tuvo con Hans y ofreciéndose para organizar el baby shower de su hijo.

Agotados de tanta platica ambos pudieron finalmente subir al vehículo.

-Cuando vuelves al hospital?- preguntó el albino

-Volví la semana pasada, tuve problemas con mi uniforme- Elsa se abrochaba el cinturón- Mini jack no deja de crecer

-Mini Jack- repitió el albino en medio de una risa

-Copo de nieve ya no le hace justicia- Elsa golpeó al Jack- es una gran avalancha durante las noches

-Hace un par de días te compre un uniforme maternal- Jack seguía sonriendo

-Gracias Jack

-Regalo de cumpleaños adelantado-

Algo que a Elsa no le fascinaba mucho, su cumpleaños fluctuaba en el término del invierno y comienzo de la primavera; lo que no le permitía saber a ciencia cierta cómo estaría el día en que anotaba una nueva vuelta al sol.

-Veintidós años…

-Gran edad para ser madre- contestó Jack

-Esperaba otras cosas para mis veintidós…

-Lo sé-Jack sostuvo la mano de la rubia- pero sé que puedes hacer todo

La bienvenida a casa fue más gatuna de lo que imaginaba, los gatitos estaban más grandes de como los recordaba.

-Cómo se llaman?- preguntó Elsa a Jack

-Cosa 1, Cosa 2 y…

-Cosa 3? No puede ser Jack, que cruel- Elsa ya tenía a los gatitos en sus brazos

-Te puedes contagiar de toxoplasmosis-

-También por comer carne mal cocida, difícilmente me puedo contagiar- Elsa replicó

-No me gustan los gatos- Jack abría una botella de agua

-Qué lástima- Elsa seguía fascinada jugando con los felinos

-Elsa son todos iguales, no esperes que los diferencie-

-Para eso existen los collares de colores- Elsa caminó a su habitación

La sorpresa fue descomunal al ver una cuna acoplada a su cama, ropa de sobre esta y un globo con la frase "it's a boy". Las manos de la chica se fueron directamente hacia su boca, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, volteó a ver a Jack quien ya se encontraba tras de ella.

-Además, dejé de beber-

-Dios mío, Jack- Elsa entró a ver cada una de las prendas

Se sentía en las nubes, Jack siempre tenía una forma para sorprenderla y esta vez no había sido lo contrario. Lo abrazó, pero los alejaba cierto ser, aun así fue correspondido por el albino. Los segundos se detuvieron hasta que Jack habló

-No quiero volver a tenerte lejos, Elsa-

-Prometo no volver a escapar sin darte motivos- respondió Elsa

-Princesa en fuga?- Jack reia hundiéndose en el pelo de la rubia- no podría aguantarlo nuevamente

Dentro de los mismos regalos sobre la cama de Elsa aparecieron tres collares para los mininos

-Pensé que los odiabas- Elsa sostenia los cascabeles

-Se saben comportar, además sabía que vendrías a buscar las cintas a tu habitación- Jack tomó a uno de los mininos- Era parte de la sorpresa

-Dios santo, Jack, te besaría- dijo Elsa sin pensar

-Qué te detiene?- preguntó jack

-No quiero confundir las cosas entre ambos- Contestó Elsa- No quiero que dejemos de tener esta relación de amigos tan… especial

-Después de que hicimos un hijo crees eso?- Jack preguntó serio

Elsa se mantuvo en silencio y el tema no volvió a salir.

Las llamadas a su familia eran constantes, ver a la distancia el crecimiento del bebé era lo único que mantenía a la sobrina de Elsa despierta hasta poder ver a su tía y futuro primo. Aun quedaban cerca de 14 semanas para que la versión en miniatura de Jack naciera, muchas veces Elsa deseaba que ya no hubiera un humano en crecimiento dentro de ella que la pateara cada vez que se le daba la gana.

Pero ninguno de los dos se daría cuenta de que tan rápido avanza el calendario cuando quedaban sólo tres meses y medio para tener todo listo.

**Gente! **

**han sido dos meses del terror, pero tengo todas mis materias de la universidad aprobadas y mi práctia hospitalaria lista.**

**De verdad lo siento, pero lo unico que queria era mi cama y llegar a la hora a clases**

**Un beso, Nos leemos**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gente! **

**les dejo un segundo cap el día de hoy**

* * *

Día de semana, soleado pero frio. Las flores estaban brotando en los árboles y Elsa no tenía la habilidad suficiente para rodar en su propio eje, dejar la comodidad de las sabanas y levantarse. No era semana de evaluaciones pero debía ir al hospital de todas formas y era realmente agotador.

Olía a waffles, y entonces se dio cuenta. Hoy, por calendario, cumplía 22 años

-La luna me de fuerzas para aguantar este día- patada en las costillas- y mantener todas mis costillas intactas hasta que nazca este pequeño terremoto

Jack no perdía su sensualidad ni siquiera con el mandil de corazones de Elsa, un regalo en broma para navidad por parte de Mérida. El mismo abrazo de feliz cumpleaños de los últimos años, el beso en la frente y el desayuno, sólo que esta vez el invitado dentro de su útero pidió doble ración de fresas y leche.

Las miradas en la escuela, el saludo de sus compañeras (que seguro Facebook les recordó) y el gran cartel que tenían para ella en la estación de maternidad del hospital

-Gracias chicas- dijo Elsa al ver el pequeño pastel que tenían

-Y como regalo- contestó Mérida- hay tres ingresos por hacer

Elsa sonrió, le gustaba estar en el hospital pendiente de otras cosas en vez de todos los problemas imaginarios que ahondaban dentro de su cabeza.

-Cuanto te queda por dar a luz?- preguntó mama Odie

-Tres meses- respondió Elsa

-Quizá sean menos-

-Mamá Odie, no diga eso, término la pasantía tres semanas antes de dar a luz-

-Es sólo una posibilidad mi niña- mamá odie se aclaró la garganta- la chica que llegó está casi en dilatación completa, acompáñala a parto por favor

Elsa sólo corrió para salvar la calificación de su pasantía, realmente ver partos en su situación la hacían ponerse ansiosa.

Salió cercano a las 21 hrs, Jack dormía dentro de la camioneta y no pudo evitar fotografiarlo, golpeó el vidrió con los nudillos hasta que el albino finalmente despertó.

-Tan exhaustivo estuvo tu día?- pregunto Elsa al subirse al vehículo

-Últimamente he dormido mal- Jack aún se refregaba los ojos

-Vamos a casa-

-Vamos a cenar?- Elsa miró a jack con obvia aprobación- Que se te antoja?

-McDonalds?- sugirió Elsa

-Debes estar bromeando!- dijo Jack poniendo en marcha el auto-

-Auto Mc, y comemos en casa. Juro que estoy loca por unas papitas-

-Cuando se terminan los antojos?

-Ojalá pronto, tengo una obsesión con la comida chatarra

Jack solo rio, y eso la volvía cada vez más loca. Le encantaba, cuando estaba serio o se ponía los lentes que tanto necesitaba pero se rehusaba a utilizar, cuando debía despertarlo por las mañanas o bailaban mientras cocinaban al ritmo de cualquier canción en la radio.

Cinco hamburguesas con queso, dos big mac y cuatro vasos de bebida. Finalmente se estacionaron en una calle frente a un parque y ante las plegarias de Elsa procedieron a comer.

-Hace mucho tiempo no hacíamos esto-

-Un par de años- Jack hablaba con la boca llena- desde que te negaste rotundamente a comer comida chatarra

-Por qué me dejaste tomar tal decisión?- Elsa se chupeteaba los dedos

-Eras feliz consumiendo menos grasas saturadas- Jack sorbeteaba la bebida- yendo al mercado a comprar cosas frescas, parecías señora jubilada a tus 19 años.

-Me sigue gustando esa idea, de vivir de forma más… orgánica?- Elsa miraba hacia el parque

-Prometo acompañarte en eso después de que el bebé nazca- Jack dirigía su mano al vientre de Elsa

-Ni lo pienses, las manchas de aceite son difíciles de sacar- dijo Elsa frenándolo en seco

-Hay una solución para eso- Jack paso su mano bajo la ropa de elsa- Es mejor tocar tu piel

Elsa se derretia por dentro, se le aceleró el pulso. No recordaba sensaciones tan fuertes cuando Jack la tocaba, la electricidad de recorrió toda la piel e hizo que se atorara con su refresco.

-No hagas eso- Elsa pidió dentro de su tos- tienes las manos frías

-Las tengo tibias- Argumentó Jack

-ESTÁN HELADAS- recalcó la rubia

Ambos rieron

-Felices 22 años mi reina de las nieves-

-Ese apodo es muy de la escuela- Elsa río

-Desde la escuela que eres mi reina- Jack le agarró la mano- y llevas a nuestro pequeño príncipe

Elsa reía, se sentía a gusto con Jack. Agradecía que fuera él el protagonista de sus cumpleaños y quien se encargaba de mantenerla emocionalmente estable lejos de su casa. Luego de risas y recuerdos varios volvieron a casa. El amado sillón de la sala era la nueva cama de los mininos, Elsa acarició la cabeza de cada uno y caminó de manera pesada al baño.

-Dime pequeño príncipe, nos bañamos ahora o por la mañana?- preguntó al espejo

-Te escuché Elsa- Grito Jack desde la cocina- Báñate de inmediato, hueles a frituras.

-Creo que el rey ha hablado- dijo en susurro hacia su barriga, dio una pequeña risa y comenzó a desvestirse

El agua tibia recorría su cuerpo, un cuerpo que se hacía extraño a ratos. Jack entró cuando estaba terminando de secar su cabello, la camisa de dormir estaba estirada, rodeando perfectamente la humanidad de Elsa.

-No te quedes con el cabello húmedo- Recordó Jack- Me bañaré también

-No puedes esperar a que termine?- Reclamó la rubia, viendo a través del espejo como el torso de Jack ya no contaba con ropa

-Algún problema?- Cuestionó el albino desabrochando su cinturón- me has visto desnudo muchas veces

Elsa se dio por vencida antes de iniciar la batalla. Se forzaba a mirar su reflejo en el espejo, pero no podía evitar desviar la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Jack. Estúpidas hormonas se gritaba a sí misma en su cabeza.

Optó por salir y terminar de secar su cabello en su habitación.

-Elsa- Jack tocaba a su puerta, abrió y se encontró a los tres mininos mirando como algo se movía dentro de la barriga de Elsa

-Jack, creo que este cumpleaños no ha sido como los demás-

-Pesas 4 kilos más que el año pasado- Jack río mientras Elsa lo atravesaba con la mirada

-Me falta mi beso de feliz cumpleaños- Elsa se levantó- O moriré por falta de besitos de feliz cumpleaños

Jack reía por la actuación de desmayo de Elsa, tomó el rostro de la rubia y deposito miles de besos en todo su rostro.

-Me haces cosquillas- Elsa decía entre risas

-Silencio- Jack finalizó con un beso en la boca de Elsa- O te capturaré en mi habitación por el resto de la noche

-No me harás callar jamás- Elsa se soltó de su agarre- y jamás podrás atraparme

Elsa corría siendo perseguida por Jack, quien finalmente la atrapó en lo que se subía a uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Cómo puedes ser tan escurridiza estando embarazada?- dijo Jack besándole el cuello y provocándole aún más risa

-Es porque soy demasiado pequeña y- Jack volvió a besarla en los labios

-Eres un maldito ratón, y quedarás prisionera en mi habitación viendo una película de terror

Jack la llevó en brazos y la arropó en la cama de su habitación, los tres mininos no tardaron en llegar a acostarse sobre el pecho de Elsa

-Se parecen a esas cosas de-

-El viaje de chihiro verdad?- Elsa interrumpió

-Exacto, y quieren que les de comida- Jack salió y sirvió a los mininos comida, pero siguieron acurrucados con Elsa, quien se durmió en la espera- Y solo querían robarme a la chica.

Jack sonrió, besó la frente de la cumpleañera y se dispuso a dormir también.

* * *

**Gente, lamento que los cap que subí hoy sean tan cortos **

**Prometo escribir más seguido, tengo dos semanas de vacaciones una pasantía y de nuevo vacaciones asi que espero poder estar más activa **

**Besos!**

**Nos Leemos**


End file.
